


一精难求 Formidable Sex

by Tearing_Ryota



Series: 青黄点文系列 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

〔1〕

“黄濑，今天上级给你安排了一个非常重要的任务，不管用什么手段你都必须完成，听懂了吗？”高尾把脚上的凉鞋随便踢开后就将两个大脚丫子搭在捐精所大厅入口的服务台上，他仰躺在椅子上翻了翻早上刚买的报纸，对着一脸不情愿的黄濑“发号施令”道。

“为什么从高级军官学校毕业身为Alpha的我要来这种地方工作！”黄濑每天在高尾这里领任务时都会抱怨一回，高尾听到耳朵快磨出茧子了。“像我这么优秀的Alpha应该驰骋疆场才对！”

“哈哈，身为二级Alpha的我也只是个捐精所所长，你个一级Alpha遍地都是好吧。”高尾心里也不爽毕业后被分配到这样的地方，且不说国家安排来捐精的人全是那些高级Alpha浑身散发着信息素臭味的军官，身边的同事也都是清一色的Alpha，这份工作简直毫无乐趣可言。

幸好已经心有所属了，高尾庆幸道，而且明天就要见到他了。不过在此之前，要出卖黄濑一下……

“切，我是一级Alpha又怎样，小高尾要是不服的话可以和我单挑啊，我绝对不输你。”高尾真是哪壶不开提哪壶，黄濑因为自己是一级Alpha而仕途不顺这件事郁闷了好久。之所以会考入帝光最好的军官学校桐皇是因为黄濑一直有一个将军梦，若不是这强大的动力黄濑根本坚持不下去，鬼知道考试对于黄濑来说是多么痛苦的事情，何况还要考一个颇高的分数才能进桐皇这让黄濑几度想要放弃。

“你真是个野蛮的Alpha。”高尾不敢惹怒黄濑，要知道黄濑虽然脑袋笨得很可四肢超级发达。在与黄濑同届的桐皇学生里只论类似近身格斗这样几乎只靠瞬间反应力和爆发力的运动上黄濑绝对是独一无二的佼佼者，所有人都以为黄濑大概是六级以上的Alpha，谁知体检后发现黄濑竟然只是个一级Alpha。之后虽然黄濑的战斗课成绩都十分优异，可在文化课方面总是险些飘过或是直接挂掉，最后从桐皇肄业来到了高尾这里。“他们之所以没给你分配到部队里就是因为你四肢发达头脑简单，像策略课这么简单的文化课都过不了，部队怎么可能收留你。”

“那小高尾肯定是因为完全没有战斗力，所以再奸诈狡猾也不要弱鸡。”

“赶紧换好护士服，净扯些没用的。”高尾又拿出了领导架势，其实捐精所里的护士除了黄濑都是女人。当然她们毫无意外都是Alpha女人，这就避免了捐精过程中哪个Alpha看上了护士小姐想要非礼的念头。说起黄濑为什么会来这里当护士，这还是真是机缘巧合。虽然黄濑不是打仗的料——因为现代军事战争已经很少需要近身搏斗而是需要远程操控，但作一个保安还是很不错的。但桐皇职业分配所的老师们哪敢直接跟黄濑说让他去当保安这样同黄濑保家卫国的伟大理想相差甚远的职业？他们把捐精所的地位说的天花乱坠的高，黄濑听完后像是被洗脑了一般竟然有那么一瞬觉得在捐精所工作比成为一个将军更伟大。

要知道为了做好黄濑的工作这些老师可是提前花了三天写好演讲稿，从帝光目前Alpha、Beta和Omega相差悬殊的44:55:1人口比例会导致帝光种族灭亡说到让高级Alpha捐精给Omega受精结合出最优良的Omega的重要性，黄濑听完了后感动到决定若是以后遇到了心仪的Omega也不会用自己低级的Alpha基因玷污他，要让给更高级的Alpha好生出最优良的后代。

结果来到捐精所以后高尾一见到黄濑就眼睛一亮，二话没说就塞给他一套护士装，说他干两份工作领两份工资。高尾是被黄濑惊人的美貌吓到了，他心想这么漂亮的脸蛋在他这里只做保安实在太可惜了，说不定有特别色的高级军官会慕黄濑的名而来，如此一来他们捐精所的名气就会越来越高，这样以后出门在外就可以自豪地说自己是海常捐精所桐皇分部所长。

高尾偷偷把黄濑的照片放到了网上，一时间掀起了不小的轰动，不过网上意淫黄濑的大多都是一些屌丝。黄濑对于这件事处于一无所知的状态，他一下班就去运动，要不就和铁哥们灰崎one on one来一场近身格斗，有输有赢。毕竟灰崎是中校，是个脑子聪明又极有战斗力的男人。灰崎知道黄濑被分配到了捐精所好一顿嘲笑黄濑，他虽然承认黄濑长得的确是好看到是个男人都想剥掉他裤子对着那个红润迷人的小洞干上两下的冲动，可黄濑身上Alpha的味道实在是太浓烈呛鼻子了。在灰崎看来，不管是从黄濑的格斗能力或是身上散发的浓烈的Alpha信息素味道来判断黄濑都该是个六级以上的Alpha，可体检报告偏偏显示的是一级。灰崎作为一个七级Alpha和黄濑这样一级Alpha打成平手，其实one on one格斗时灰崎是输多赢少，简直是闹着玩一样。所以灰崎总断言黄濑是变异了的Alpha，虽然是一级但实际上实力是八级的水平，当然这样胡扯是为了面子上过得去。可灰崎总这么说黄濑就信以为真了，所里有为了调戏女护士故意不合作的Alpha黄濑总是冲进去将那人修理一番，竟然从来没败过。于是黄濑的自信心越来越爆棚了，到了有点无法无天的地步了。

当然，灰崎的精子是在黄濑的淫威逼迫下在他们捐精所捐的。

“今天你就一个客户，黄濑。”高尾看了眼钟表，早上八点半，他坐起身伸了伸懒腰后从档案抽屉里拿出了今天预约的客户档案。他们所在网上有公布所有护士的照片，志愿者可以自助选择想要为他们提供服务的护士。当然，在他们捐精所里是严禁发生强暴事件的，虽然这种事情发生的可能性微乎其微。要知道Alpha对Alpha的信息素是十分厌恶的，即使性别不同，所以很少听说两个Alpha结成连理最后在一起了。但是如果两个人心甘情愿的结合，那高尾管不着。其实高尾巴不得有这样的事情发生呢，要知道有资格来他们所里捐精的都是有身份有地位的人，像高尾和黄濑这类的Alpha是不可以捐的。这样一来，一个高级军官常来所里和护士眉来眼去的，不知道的人还以为这里有人罩着，这可是件风光的事情。高尾把黄濑负责的客户档案抽出来递给黄濑，“这是个大官，你可好好照顾着，别惹得他不高兴了，要不然咱们所就抵吃不了兜着走了。”

“青峰大辉？”黄濑拿起客户资料看了看，竟然是小时候隔壁青峰家的那个大黑皮？！

黄濑父母相恋的那个年代还允许Alpha和Omega自由恋爱，虽然那一代的AO比例相差已经很悬殊了，可帝光的总统是个崇尚民主自由的人。青峰比黄濑大了十岁，到上大学也就是十八岁之前闲着没事就跑到黄濑家院子里捉弄黄濑玩。黄濑刚出生的时候医生怎么检查也检查不出黄濑的性别，黄濑的父母担心急了，他们生怕自己的儿子是Omega。并不是说黄濑的父母有性别歧视，（何况黄濑的母亲就是一位等级颇高的Omega，同样的，黄濑的父亲也是六级Alpha）但他们通过知情人得知下一任总统要将帝光全部的Omega集中起来建一个“Omega育子营”。虽说这的确是迫不得已的选择，可强迫Omega接受未曾逢面的Alpha捐赠的精子进行人工受孕培育Omega新生儿这种事情让人难以接受。这样一来Omega就变成了彻彻底底的生育机器，他们产下一子后修养一段时间就要进行下一轮的受精工作，生下五个Omega婴儿的Omega母亲才有可能获得自由可以选择和一位高级军官结婚。

从上个世纪开始帝光Omega生出Alpha的几率远远超过了生出Omega的概率，这导致帝光的性别比例以极快的速度向A多O少的趋势发展。帝光生物学家经调查研究发现性别比例异常的根源是上个世纪爆发的那场化学武器战争。那场战争各国都动用了具有超高放射性的物理化学武器，这导致各国的人种都发生了一些改变，而帝光是这些国家里所受波及最小的国家。

后来等到黄濑八岁左右才检查出来是Alpha，虽然两个六级Alpha和Omega的孩子是一级Alpha听起来很奇怪，但黄濑的父母还是松了口气。

“那个黑皮不是说已经心有所属不会让别人不明不白地怀上他的孩子吗？”青峰在黄濑的记忆里就是个超级讨人厌的大黑皮，黄濑小时候青峰几乎每天都会来黄濑家院子里欺负他，而且还经常抢他卧室里的床。黄濑从小就很倔强而且特别要强，每次看着青峰把他挤到床边一个人霸占他那整张小床甚至脚都露在外面了还一副洋洋得意的模样就生气，可黄濑根本拿十几岁的青峰毫无办法。黄濑可不是吃了亏就告状的人，所以他每次都抓着床边撅着屁股抵抗青峰的身体，这个时候就会听见青峰嘲笑他的声音然后把他压在怀里当成抱枕。后来黄濑去了桐皇青峰还跑来探他的亲，那时候青峰已经是中校的军衔了。不过黄濑完全不赏脸，青峰一来他就跑到训练馆练习格斗，心想毕业后一定要超过青峰成为一名上校！结果……青峰现在已经是上校了，黄濑却在捐精所当护士……真是输的一败涂地。“偏偏预约我来做他的护士，青峰大辉你是故意来气我的吧！”

“喂，黄濑，我告诉你啊，这个青峰上校你可要好好伺候着。”高尾看了一下表，八点四十五，青峰还有十五分钟就要来了，在此期间高尾决定好好教育教育黄濑让他做好服务工作。“你知道为什么这些日子预约你的人最少吗？因为网上你服务过的客户给你的都是差评。你能不能不再工作时间释放信息素啊？你不知道你自己的味道很难闻吗？！”

黄濑对着高尾翻了个白眼。他其实是个十分洁身自好的人，可那些预约他的客户都是抱着黄濑长得好看大概是个漂亮的Beta或是Omega这样的心态来的，那一个个进到采精室就不安分地想要非礼黄濑得模样早被黄濑看穿了。所以黄濑常常先发制人，一进到采精室里黄濑先解除了对信息素的抑制，本来采精室里会混杂着一点点Omega信息素的，结果全部被黄濑身上极强的Alpha信息素味道掩盖了。最后弄得客户十分倒胃口赶紧自己撸完管就走了，走的时候还总是骂骂咧咧的。

“明明是那些人对我期望值太高了吧？”黄濑十分委屈，对一个绝世美男说他臭这是一件多么伤自尊心的事情啊！不过每次黄濑一用这招那些顾客就能用最快的速度结束捐精运动拍屁股走人这点黄濑还是很高兴的，所以黄濑每天都是所里工作结束最早的护士。黄濑看了眼青峰的等级鉴定，他知道青峰很厉害，可没想到青峰竟然是八级Alpha？！比灰崎还要高一级！“诶？为什么那个黑皮预约的时间是从早上九点到晚上五点？射个精要八个小时，他是不举吗？”

“呸呸呸，黄濑你可要注意点言行举止啊！”高尾被黄濑这“青峰大辉不举”吓了一跳，要知道青峰可不是好脾气的人。就像黄濑说的，青峰曾经的确说过不会捐精，即使总统再三要求他这么做他也是屡次言辞强硬的拒绝了。可这次他竟然一反常态地来他们海常捐精所，高尾早就猜到这其中的猫腻了！所以高尾给青峰打了电话，还敲诈了青峰一笔。

高尾说黄濑明天空不出时间，实际上这几天根本没有人再预约黄濑了，因为网上的差评实在是太犀利了。结果青峰立刻听出了端倪，他问高尾想要什么好处。高尾一听青峰还真不愧是陆军上校，果然是机灵人，他就道要见绿间。绿间真太郎是青峰部队里的军医加参谋，是个出身优良的高级Beta，高尾第一次看见绿间就喜欢他喜欢的不得了，心里天天惦记着绿间的事，这算让他待到机会了。

“在青峰面前可别瞎说啊，你可别把我的VIP给惹怒了，否则我炒你鱿鱼。”高尾吓唬黄濑道，不过以黄濑这几天的业绩他的确可以炒了黄濑。要不是因为黄濑长得实在太养眼了，如果黄濑不说话就站在所里当花瓶的话高尾真的是会爱不释手的。“你快点去整理一下仪表，把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的啊。”

“小高尾……”黄濑瞪着高尾幽幽道，“你有没有觉得你很像古代妓院里的老鸨？”

“黄濑凉太你是不是欠收拾……”高尾刚跳过服务台要打黄濑，就看见站在门口黑着脸（虽然本来就很黑）的青峰皱着眉头看着他。好嘛，这护短的来了。高尾赶紧把要打黄濑的动作改成了抚摸，顺带着把黄濑拉进怀里笑呵呵地看着青峰道，“上校您来了怎么不先打个电话，我们好出去迎接您啊。”

黄濑一看见青峰脸就拉下来了，他身上穿着休闲服，可看看青峰那一身帅气的陆军上校的军服，真是最大的讽刺啊。黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，肩膀上那刺眼的两杠三星写明了青峰上校的军衔，黄濑不服气地扭过头不看青峰，心底燃起了嫉妒心。

高尾见青峰眉头未舒展开反而皱得更紧了，青峰似乎在盯着自己放在黄濑腰上的手……意会了青峰的怒气从何而来后高尾瞬间收回了自己那犯贱的右手，赶紧迎上笑脸道，“青峰上校来我们这里真是蓬荜生辉……”

“去哪弄？”青峰语气生冷，虽然是在问高尾可眼睛从一进门开始就没离开过黄濑一瞬。

高尾在心底吐槽了一下青峰的粗俗，什么叫“去哪弄”啊，把我们这么伟大的捐精行为说的像是低俗的撸管运动似的。虽然本质上是一样的，可怀着不一样的心情，撸管这件事也会变得很伟大！

“你要不是诚心想要为国家的未来做贡献就请立刻离开，我们所从来不强迫……”黄濑本来就看不惯青峰一副“我是大爷，你欠我”的表情，拽什么拽啊，不就是个上校吗！高尾见黄濑一脸火药味甚至恨不得立马跟青峰干一仗的架势赶紧打住了黄濑的话，他一边赔笑一边引导青峰去了黄濑负责的采精室，“上校大人您息怒啊，我们黄濑啊……不不不，是你家黄濑啊就是个小毛孩，不懂事的，您别往心里去啊。”

好不容易把青峰送进采精室里了，高尾在心里把青峰和黄濑这两个好一顿骂。刚刚说“我们黄濑”的时候青峰瞬间就翻脸了，这占有欲啊太吓人了。明明两个人都是Alpha，何况黄濑身上的信息素味道还特别难闻，高尾可不看好青峰和黄濑这对Alpha组合。

“黄濑，我再次警告你啊，青峰上校你可要好好伺候着，听到没？”高尾心想这可关系到明天我能不能见到我的小真，这可事关我的终身幸福啊！“就算青峰上校提出最最最最无理的要求你也要满足他知道不？”

“知道啦，小高尾你今天异常的婆婆妈妈的。”黄濑在采精室门口深呼吸了三下，应对青峰这种棘手的对手要打好十二般的精神。采精室分为两个空间，一个是客户自助取精区，一个是护士休息和检测室。毕竟并不是每个客户的每一次射精都是合格的，所以要在采精室里当面检测，如果不合格客户就要重新取精。两个空间由落地玻璃墙和一扇玻璃门隔开，为了保证客户的隐私护士会在采精前询问客户要自己做还是由护士做，是否可以观察记录采精过程等类似的问题。取精区那侧有一个帘子，客户可以自行将帘子拉上，若是不拉的话就被视为愿意接受取精记录，当然，只是护士一边观察一边用笔记录下来快速射精的方法以供后来的客户参照。

黄濑在更衣室里脱掉了外套和薄毛衣，所里的空调冬天温度开到了二十六度，只因为高尾怕冷。这里的护士服偏于女性化，是紧身的而且很收腰。黄濑这身衣服也是根据女款的版型做的，因为高尾不想再花钱请设计师专门为黄濑设计一套男护士服了。平时黄濑还觉得这衣服挺好看的，可唯独今天他特别讨厌这身。虽然没法专门为黄濑设计男款服装，可为了凸显黄濑男子气概高尾选了藏青色作为这件衣服的基本色调，穿在黄濑身上也特别好看。可是！藏青色是青峰大辉的专属颜色啊，穿这么一身黄濑总是有种自己是青峰的人的错觉，真是超级不爽啊。

护士服是分上衣和裤子的，黄濑在护士服上衣里面只穿了一件白色的背心。虽然把护士裤直接套在内裤外面传出去不好听，可黄濑是很怕热的人，而高尾还偏偏把空调温度设的那么高。这几天所里的空调好像出了点问题，温度比平时高了两三度，黄濑都快热疯了。

穿好工作服后黄濑去了自己负责的采精室，青峰慵懒地坐在沙发上闭目养神，那样子好像在等服务小姐似的。

“你想自己动手还是要我帮你？”虽然不想碰青峰的那里可黄濑还是想让青峰选择后者，毕竟把节奏控制在自己手里比较好，否则要是青峰不好好做或是操作不规范那黄濑可要一直陪着。黄濑可不想把大好的时光浪费在青峰身上，他今天就这一单，结束了就下班，简直不能更幸福。

前提是，如果今天的客户不是青峰大辉的话。

“你想我怎样？”青峰整个人都陷进了沙发里，他像只懒散的黑豹子似的翘着二郎腿，可那双藏青色的眸子精明地盯着黄濑，不知道在打什么算盘。

“哈？”黄濑可没想到青峰会反问自己，一时不知道该怎么回答了。

是你来捐精又不是我，问我想怎样干什么！黄濑在心里咆哮着，可表面上还装作镇定的样子，他可不能让青峰看出他的慌张，否则还不知道青峰要用什么办法捉弄他呢。

“虽然我并不想碰小青峰你那里，”黄濑端量着该怎么说才显得自己又大度又富有男子气概，他笑嘻嘻道，“不过考虑到小青峰你也是三十五岁的老男人了，大概快要到更年期了吧。所以如果你有点力不从心或是不举的话我可以帮你……”

“你来。”青峰的眸子就没离开过黄濑，看的黄濑慎得慌，结果听到青峰大爷似的说了两个字黄濑竟然有种被羞辱了的感觉。

“那我就不客气了。”被青峰高冷的气场打压的黄濑心里超级不爽，他走到DVD前拿起了最受好评的AV影盘放了进去，挂在墙上的34寸液晶电视里立马响起了女人迷人的叫床声。黄濑心想我就不信你青峰大辉不硬，看我一会儿不让你秒射！

黄濑走进检测室准备用具，青峰则懒塔塔地用右手拄着脸盯着电视看。黄濑透过玻璃墙偷偷往青峰的裤裆瞄了一眼，似乎还没有动静。

可别说，青峰身上这身衣服简直太好看了，这是黄濑梦寐以求的军衣啊！不过这件衣服似乎穿在青峰身上是最合适不过的，青峰的身材是完美的军人身材，倒三角和结实却毫不夸张的胸腹肌肉完全能带起这件军衣。青峰的下肢也特别发达，他腿上的线条比黄濑粗些，比黄濑的双腿更加具有男子气概。

黄濑想晾青峰一会儿，他准备一会儿扒开青峰的裤子后用力嘲笑他一番。台词黄濑都想好了，“小青峰你好可怜，是不是好久都没发泄了？我还从没见过这么快就勃起的人呢。”

结果过了十分钟黄濑也没见青峰那里鼓起来了一点，反而青峰有点不耐烦地往黄濑这边看了好几眼。黄濑赶紧推着推车走到青峰面前，近距离地观察青峰军裤下的性器似乎也没有抬头的痕迹。黄濑不悦，刚刚准备好讽刺青峰的台词全都没用了，他瞥了眼电视里被Alpha压在身下漂亮的Omega女主问道，“小青峰对这样的女人没兴趣？”

“平胸？”青峰讪笑了一下，眸子多了一抹鄙夷的神色，“没兴趣。”

“小青峰你多说几个字我也不会嫌你聒噪的。”黄濑瞪着青峰，青峰大辉还真是像传说中一样惜字如金啊。可在黄濑的记忆中青峰话挺多的，而且特别会捉弄人，每次能会成功地把他惹恼然后捡笑话看。黄濑第一次因为青峰的戏弄气不过哭出来的时候青峰笑得都快岔气了，他捶着墙看着哭的梨花带雨的黄濑完全不心疼反而笑得特别得意。所以自那以后黄濑几乎没哭过，他可不想被青峰鄙视。黄濑把青峰翘起的二郎腿放好在地上，然后俯视青峰问道，“裤子要我帮小青峰脱吗？”

“请便。”

黄濑看着青峰嘴角微扬的模样就知道青峰一定是得意的要死了，来这里其实就是为了耍他玩吧！黄濑用双手分开青峰的膝盖后跪在了青峰双腿中间，他发誓一定要让青峰丢脸。

黄濑伸手去解青峰的皮带，可青峰的皮带看上去很高级，竟然还有密码。黄濑抬头对上青峰看热闹似的目光一脸不悦，“小青峰不是要我自己猜密码吧？”

“0618”青峰挺了挺胯，示意黄濑试试看。

这动作在黄濑看来可不止是示意，还有挑衅的意味！黄濑一边解青峰的皮带一边咬牙切齿道，“0618，什么破数字啊，小青峰没品位这点还真是一直没变。”

然而黄濑完全忽略了自己的生日是6月18日，他嘴里的破数字。

解开青峰的皮带后黄濑把它随便往地毯一丢后就闷头去解军裤最上面的扣子，黄濑心里莫名地有点紧张，这可是从来没有过的。黄濑把它归咎于青峰，因为遇到对手所以不由自主地兴奋起来了，毕竟在所里得生活无聊极了。

“没解过？”青峰见黄濑不管费了多少力气都没解开他军裤上的扣子便伸手握住了黄濑的双手手把手教黄濑，被青峰那双长满老茧子的手握住后黄濑感觉自己心跳似乎有点乱套了。也不知道那该死的扣子是怎么解开的，等黄濑缓过神来青峰已经收回手等着黄濑接下来的服务了。

“当然没有了！”黄濑赶紧提高了嗓门来掩饰刚刚的慌张，“哪有像小青峰这么难伺候的客户啊。我以前的客户都是自己解决的，根本不需要我操心。”

拉下拉链，不出所料青峰的内裤是藏青色的。黄濑把青峰的军裤裤腰扯到青峰大腿下，青峰那里的确没有站起来，可是即使处在软塌塌的状态看起来都好大……

“你稍稍抬一下屁股，我要把它脱下来。”黄濑呼吸有些急促，他并没有发现自己有点脸红。

可黄濑的一切表情青峰全都看在眼里，脸颊上的红晕让跪在他腿间的黄濑看上去更诱人了。青峰抬起了胯部，黄濑特别不好意思了，他扭过头去不看青峰的小腹，快速地把青峰内裤扒到大腿上后就站起来背过身去整理接下来要用到的工具了。

心跳快到要跳出来了。

“你害怕了。”青峰盯着全身僵硬的黄濑断言道，“你喜欢我。”

“哈？小青峰别开玩笑了，一点儿都不好笑，哈哈。”黄濑尽量克制自己无视来自青峰方向的略显炙热的目光，他一丝不苟地带上消过毒的白色乳胶手套，拿起一团棉花浸入医用酒精后挤出了棉花里面多余的酒精。为了显示出自己很坦然，黄濑一转过身就把目光对准了青峰胯下已经暴露在空气中的性器道，“我要……要帮小青峰把这里先……先消一下毒。”

黄濑无法让自己镇定下来，青峰那里又大又粗又紫黑，如果他是个Omega的话说不定已经把持不住想要被它贯穿了。那周围的耻毛很硬，刚刚脱掉青峰内裤的时候有被扎到。

黄濑脑子有点乱，身体控制不住地开始释放信息素，不过青峰似乎没有察觉到。记得三岁前青峰每次靠近他黄濑都能立刻察觉到，因为青峰身上信息素的味道超级难闻，之后黄濑却再也闻不到青峰的味道，现在也是。黄濑一直想弄清楚原因所在，可他对于生物学一窍不通。

黄濑的手开始发抖，他用沾着酒精的棉花擦软塌塌地趴在青峰小腹上的性器时被青峰发现了。青峰握住黄濑的手引导他用棉花清理自己的性器，黄濑想抽手可青峰握得很紧根本没有得逞的机会。

“你很慌张。”青峰轻笑出了声，看着黄濑脸上的绯红又浓了一层心里得意的很。来什么捐精所完全是因为黄濑在这，否则他这辈子也不会踏进这种出卖自己精子的地方。青峰打认识黄濑开始就喜欢上他了，青峰只允许把自己的精子给黄濑或是自己的双手。前几年他一直在部队里秘密训练，训练结束后他就升到了上校职位。从封闭训练营出来后他就到处打听黄濑的消息，得知黄濑被分配到了捐精所后青峰就猜到黄濑肯定憋了一肚子的火气，可他最在意的却是在那种地方黄濑的清白会不会被毁了。所以青峰几乎是出营的第二天就来到海常在桐皇的分部，看到了他想念甚久的黄毛，到是黄濑似乎并不想见到他。

“小青峰别想耍我玩，我可是有职业素养的。”黄濑甩掉青峰抓住自己的手语气变得冷淡很多，“小青峰要想自己动手我乐意的很，我之前就说过我并不想碰小青峰你那里。”

看到面前的黄毛瞬间就翻脸了青峰心里有点不是滋味，和黄濑大概有三年没见过了，如果不算上黄濑上大学那阵一直躲着他的那几年，毕竟那时候青峰还在训练馆的看台上看见了黄濑努力的身影。青峰大辉暗恋一个比自己小十岁的孩子，这都可以上头条了，青峰在心里自嘲道。

前些日子赤司说上级准备给他安排一个Omega，青峰得知后直接闯进上级的办公室警告他们别打他的主意。不出所料，本来属于他的升中将的名额给了火神，他还被罚半年不许带兵。

青峰收回了手，黄濑见青峰老实了便警告道，“小青峰要是再敢随便乱动就自己来，性骚扰什么的我还至今没遇到过呢。小青峰要是不想尝尝我拳头的味道就老老实实的，听到没？”

青峰笑着点了点头，前些日子出任务受了点伤，他可不想和黄濑打一仗。黄濑的格斗实力在业内都是数一数二的，他的模仿能力很强，何况黄濑在大学四年已经把青峰参加的大大小小的格斗比赛录像反反复复看了几十遍，学了很多招式。可以说黄濑是最了解青峰的格斗术的人，只不过青峰的格斗术被称为“无定式”神话，至今无人能参透。


	2. Chapter 2

〔2〕

为了早点请走面前这个黑皮黄濑算是豁出去了，他跪坐在青峰结实的双腿之间聚精会神下定决心一定要尽快让青峰拍屁股走人。

青峰见黄濑胸有成竹的模样知道他认真起来了。

青峰家和黄濑家是世交，从爷爷辈开始就是老战友了。所以两家达成了一个不成文的约定，若是一家生了Alpha另一家生了Omega或是两家都生了Beta他们就联姻，亲上加亲可以更加稳固两家人的友谊。结果青峰和黄濑的父亲都是六级Alpha，因而约定就自动延续到下一代也就是青峰和黄濑身上了。

青峰十岁那年黄濑出生了，两家人都欣喜万分。黄濑出生时十分白净，模样也漂亮，身上没有Alpha婴儿一出生就自带的那种刺鼻的信息素的味道。这对两家人来说是个好消息，虽然黄濑的性别还没测出来，但黄濑是个Omega的几率极大，Alpha和Omega结合生出Beta闻所未闻。新生儿的性别由于每个人的体质不同会有不同的显现期，最晚出生十天后就一定能测出来。黄濑的母亲是桐皇国内知名的生物学家，所以对于检测不出黄濑性别这件事青峰家和黄濑家都没有担心。

黄濑出生那天青峰也去了，青峰的母亲特别开心，她怀着婆婆去看儿媳妇的心情一直在青峰耳边唠唠叨叨说她的好闺蜜的孩子一定超级漂亮，一定会是个既孝顺又贤惠的儿媳妇。青峰早熟的很，那时候床底下就藏着巨乳麻衣的写真集了，所以他对自己未来的恋人已经形成了一个隐形标准——胸大的同时还要有漂亮的脸蛋。

看到黄濑后青峰惊讶了一下，他没想到婴儿还有这么漂亮的，像个精致的瓷娃娃。可瞥到黄濑胯下那个碍眼的小白棒对黄濑的兴趣瞬间就消退了。青峰不耐烦地嘟囔道，“什么啊，原来是个男孩。”

对巨乳十分执着的青峰在黄濑出生后的第十一天被黄濑的母亲邀请到家里做客，青峰很喜欢黄濑的母亲，身材好不说长得也特别漂亮，一头金色的长发尊贵的像是异国公主，十分符合青峰理想的恋人标准。她同青峰说了一个关于黄濑的秘密，也告知了青峰她对于怕黄濑日后被国家搜查队抓去当做生育机器的担忧。上了四年小学的青峰知道三种性别是怎么回事，他看着在黄濑夫人怀里呼呼大睡的黄濑心里很纠结。青峰在对巨乳的执着和青峰家同黄濑家世代的承诺间难以抉择，黄濑夫人看出青峰的为难便道，“大辉你先同黄濑相处一下如何，如果你真的接受不了，阿姨不会难为你的。”

结果青峰悲催地成了黄濑的保姆。同婴儿黄濑呆在一起就几乎等于他一个人，如果黄濑没尿床的话能睡上一天，可一旦尿床了就会哇哇大哭。青峰讨厌麻烦，可既然答应了黄濑夫人要帮忙照顾黄濑他就只能硬着头皮给他换尿布。抱起黄濑时他总能闻到黄濑身上奶香味，也不知是黄濑的体香还是奶喝多了。可黄濑似乎并不喜欢他身上的味道，他一靠近黄濑黄濑就哭的更厉害了，白皙的脸蛋上梨花带雨的全是眼泪，看得青峰莫名地心疼。

青峰不得不承认和黄濑相处久了就自然而然地被他吸引住了，本来放学后青峰去黄濑家照顾黄濑是十分不情愿的，后来却莫名其妙地到了没看见这个肉乎乎的漂亮婴儿心里就不安的地步。

黄濑说的第一个词是不是“爸爸”或是“妈妈”而是“小青峰”，结果说完以后就捏着鼻子跑到黄濑夫人腿边。青峰的母亲笑道，“原来凉太是嫌弃大辉你臭，被你逼急了才开口的。”

黄濑三岁后就莫名其妙地闻不到青峰身上刺鼻的Alpha信息素的味道了，他为此还专门跑去问妈妈怎么回事，是不是自己鼻子坏掉了之类的问题。青峰是八级Alpha，是非常珍惜的最高级Alpha，而目前所知的Omega最高只有六级。Alpha等级越高信息素的味道就越浓，它的覆盖力也越强。所以如果一个高等级的Alpha和一个低等级的Alpha同时向某个Omega求爱的话，低等级Alpha的信息素会被高等级的覆盖掉，因而这个Omega只能感受到高等级Alpha的信息素。这也算是物竞天择适者生存。

青峰上初二时个子突然窜起来了，因为长得帅再加上是高级Alpha所以跟他告白的人多了起来。当时帝光还没有下达Omega限制令，跟青峰告白的Omega甚至有为了能得到青峰的标记特意在发情期散发信息素的。八级Alpha有非常强大的意志，任何处于发情期的Omega由于等级不对等所以都无法绑架八级Alpha的理智。青峰拒绝告白者的话从来都是那么一句“我有恋人了”，那时青峰脑海里全是黄濑的模样。

同黄濑在一起的八年对于青峰来说是非常美好的回忆，他毫无意外地爱上了这个既倔强又好胜的黄毛，可惜的是黄濑只是把他看成是一个强大的一定要超越的对手和隔壁邻居家讨人嫌的坏哥哥。

青峰上大学那年把黄濑约出去吃饭，那天正好是黄濑的八岁生日。黄濑不情不愿地和青峰在桐皇区最昂贵的餐厅吃了情侣套餐，那天他们没说几句话。晚上把黄濑送到家门口时青峰从大衣口袋里掏出了一个装戒指的礼品盒，黄濑没有伸手去接反倒一本正经地拒绝青峰道，“我是不会接受小青峰的求婚的，我们两家的约定小青峰忘掉吧，反正两个Alpha也是不可能在一起的。”

青峰看着仍旧一脸稚嫩模样的黄濑叹了口气，他把盒子打开取出里面藏青色的耳环颇具强制意味地将它戴在黄濑耳朵上，“你是我的，黄濑凉太，这点谁都改变不了。”

就在黄濑从副驾驶座位上下车要进家门时青峰突然把黄濑按在车门上强吻了他，八岁的黄濑比起十八岁的青峰不论是个头还是力量方面都逊色太多，无论黄濑如何反抗青峰都纹丝不动地压着他。感受到了强烈的羞辱感，黄濑一口咬破了青峰的嘴唇，“青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太有朝一日一定会赢过你的。”

“你明知道我的自控力很强。”青峰想摸摸黄濑的金发却被黄濑躲开了，心底泛起说不出的苦涩滋味，青峰知道，黄濑并不喜欢他。青峰收回手控制住心底的感情装作轻松道，“你还真是一点都没变啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰我说过我要赢你，”黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子盯着青峰，青峰从见到黄濑的那一刻开始就发现濑濑黄濑左耳上戴着银色的耳环，并非藏青色。“所以我现在要和你下战书。”

青峰伸手捏着黄濑的左耳耳垂揉了揉，“怎么不戴我送你的那个？”

“喂，你到底有没有听我说话啊，小青峰！”黄濑见青峰根本没把他的挑战当回事很气愤，虽然这些年和青峰的比赛他就没赢过，可青峰从来都没有无视过他的挑战。“你看不起我是不是？”

青峰心里最在意的还是黄濑对他的感情，可他才黄濑身上找不到一丝对自己有好感的痕迹。他刚刚是故意转移话题的，黄濑和他之间永远都是站在对立面进行无休止的比赛。这些年过来，青峰发现和他呆在一起的黄濑几乎可以把所有事情变成比赛同他较量一番。

青峰对上黄濑那双认真的眸子无奈道，“你想怎么比？”

“如果我能在十分钟内让小青峰射出来就算小青峰输。”黄濑拿起手机当着青峰的面定了一个十分钟倒计时，“小青峰敢不敢比？”

“我若是赢了你给我什么好处？”青峰看着一脸自信的黄濑换上了冷淡的表情，他兴致缺缺地看着黄濑，“你敢玩点大的吗，黄濑？”

“你……你想怎样？”青峰一认真起来周身的气场就会变得很强，黄濑因为青峰身上散发出的威慑力弄得有点紧张，青峰对他有好感这点黄濑八岁被青峰强吻后就意识到了。青峰从来没输过，不管他提出进行多么荒唐的比赛青峰从来都是赢家。

“我要你。”青峰用右手捏住黄濑的下巴像花花公子似的对着黄濑舔了舔唇角，“我要和你做爱。”

黄濑闻言愣住了，他没想到青峰会提出如此超出他接受范围之外的事情，他一时没敢答应青峰。

“既然知道你自己会输就别试图挑衅我啊，黄濑。”青峰拍了拍黄濑的脸蛋后收回了手，“这样一来会显得你很逊知不知道？”

青峰这一席话彻底刺激到了黄濑的自尊心和好胜心，他瞪着漂亮的琥珀色眸子怒道，“谁害怕了，比就比。”

当着青峰面在手机上按了开始键，黄濑用手扶起青峰那没有一点勃起迹象的性器心里有点着急。黄濑用右手环住软塌塌的柱身上下摩擦，左手四指握住青峰右边的囊球大拇指在球身上按揉。

胯下的景象足以让青峰射上一回了，黄濑是他暗恋了快二十年的人，暗恋这么多年的人现在在帮他用手泄欲，虽然目的很单纯。

黄濑努力了半天青峰的性器才勃起了一点点，离射精还早的很呢。黄濑瞥了眼手机，已经过去七分钟了，照这样下去根本不可能在十分钟之内解决掉。和青峰做爱……这根本就是不可能的事情啊！黄濑越来越焦急，可青峰的性器还是处于半硬的状态，不能输。

黄濑扶稳青峰的性器把脸凑过去贴住柱身，紫黑色的性器贴着黄濑白皙的脸蛋的模样实在太色情了！黄濑心跳的厉害，他紧张地一直在眨眼睛，漂亮的睫毛扫过青峰的性器痒痒的。

青峰没想到黄濑会把脸贴在自己性器上，只感觉身体里的血液像是沸腾了，一阵阵的暖流流向了下体。

还剩两分钟了！

黄濑急了，他什么也不想了，只要能赢就好。黄濑张开嘴伸出舌头沿着柱身一直往下舔，舔到底部一口含住了青峰的囊球用力吸吮。本以为会有浓烈的腥臊味，可舔下去后黄濑惊奇地发现嘴里竟然是甜腻的味道。青峰的性器因为黄濑的吸吮迅速地胀大了，黄濑又慢慢沿着柱身舔到龟头，漂亮的鼻尖蹭着炙热的柱身味道竟然都是一种无法形容的香甜。

黄濑又瞥了眼手机，还剩一分零五秒。

黄濑闭上眼睛一口吞下了青峰的性器，可因为实在太粗了最胀痛地难受。黄濑吸住青峰的柱身的同时快速地吞吐，他一直在用舌头舔弄青峰的龟头。嘴里已经感受到青峰龟头冒出的一丝精液了，黄濑得意地看了眼手机，还有三十秒，他加快了吞吐青峰性器的速度并且让青峰进的更深。

“够了，黄濑，”青峰已经要到极限了，他皱紧了眉头，不想射在黄濑嘴里，他怕黄濑嫌脏。青峰声音变得沙哑，他压抑着自己的欲望命令道，“给我吐出来，黄濑。”

黄濑以为青峰是在故意干扰自己，他根本不理会青峰，嘴里青峰性器顶端冒出的精液越来越多，黄濑知道青峰要射了。

“嗯……”突然，一大股滚烫的液体射进了黄濑嘴里，味道比奶汁烤洋葱还美味，黄濑不由自主地全部咽了下去。黄濑意犹未尽地把沾在青峰性器上的精液全舔干净了以后才吐了出来，手机在青峰射精两三秒后才响起来。等黄濑回过神来才意识到自己做了一件特别引人误会的事情，他脸色通红地低着头。虽然赢了比赛，可黄濑没脸看青峰了。

“你赢了。”青峰站起身提上了裤子，他整理了一下衣服后走到门边，“原来你这么不想和我做爱。以后不会再缠着你了黄濑，我们结束了。”

不知道为什么，黄濑从青峰嘴里听到“我们结束了”这五个字后竟然从心底冒出了愤怒，他冲到门口把青峰压在墙上对着青峰吼道，“小青峰你别想单方面结束我们的关系，这些年我输给你的我都要赢回来。”

黄濑用的力气很大，正好压在青峰受了刀伤的右胸口上。青峰皱着眉，他没想到黄濑会这么气愤。青峰想不通黄濑生气的原因，明明一点也不想见到自己吧？青峰皱着眉头，胸口的伤似乎又裂开了。

“好，我随时奉陪。”

黄濑松开了青峰，他总觉得今天的青峰特别奇怪。若是论以前，青峰根本不可能给自己机会让自己把他控制住，即使得逞了也会被青峰用技巧反按在墙上。可是今天青峰完全没有反抗，而且脸色看起来有点苍白。

“不过想赢我之前，”青峰看了眼衣架上自己挂在上面的棉大衣，“你最好别因为想臭美衣服穿太少生病了，这听起来很逊，黄濑。”

说罢，青峰就转身离开了。

黄濑不知道自己为什么在青峰身上闻到了甜腻的香味，而且还越来越浓烈。刚刚莫名其妙地吞下青峰的精液也是因为味道特别好，竟然比黄濑最爱的奶汁烤洋葱汤还美味。

“我去，黄濑凉太我不是告诉你不许在工作时间散发信息素吗！这一屋的臭味。”就在黄濑愣神时高尾突然闯了进来，扑鼻而来的Alpha信息素味难闻到高尾想吐。

“我没释放信息素啊，小高尾你就喜欢冤枉我。”黄濑敢打保票自己刚刚真的是一点信息素都没释放。因为他想要让青峰射精，如果释放信息素只会让青峰倒胃口，这对赢得比赛根本没有好处。

“还说没有，刚刚青峰走过去的时候我都闻到了一身你的信息素的味道。”高尾敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“对了，青峰的精子你弄到手了吗？”

“……”黄濑腹诽，弄到肚子里了算吗？

“我的小少爷啊，你不是没弄到吧？”高尾觉得自己快要气死了，这么好的资源都没得手真是浪费了。

“小高尾，对不起啦。”黄濑赶紧换上一副委屈可怜的表情，“下次我一定会成功的，你相信我好不好？”

“笨死你得了。”高尾叹了口气，真是对这张脸没有免疫力啊。高尾环顾四周，在衣架上发现了青峰的军大衣，“啧啧，青峰对你可真上心。你来的时候我就想说来着，穿那么少想冻死啊，今天天这么冷。”

“什么啊，小高尾别误会了，我和小青峰什么事都没有。”

“没关系他会把大衣留给你自己都没大衣穿就回去了？”高尾翻了个白眼，“刚刚他走时还嘱咐我好好待你。”

“小高尾瞎说啦，衣服是小青峰忘拿了，不是特意留给我的！”黄濑把高尾推到门外“砰”的一声关上了门。黄濑走到衣架前拿下青峰的衣服抱在怀里，上面也是一股甜丝丝的味道。黄濑把头埋在青峰的大衣里，心里不是滋味。

黄濑在检测室收拾用具时发现自己手上有血迹，难道是青峰受伤了所以才会那么奇怪？从心底涌上了一股担心，黄濑赶紧换好衣服跟高尾道别。他裹着青峰的大衣坐上了公交车，被青峰的味道包围着黄濑发现自己心里完全乱套了。

小青峰一定不能有事。

黄濑不知道自己为什么会这么担心青峰，但他硬生生给自己找了个理由——只是不想失去一个完美的对手罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

〔3〕

黄濑工作的地方离家不远，他坐在车上想青峰的事太出神了以至于没听到灰崎打来的电话。黄濑一下公交车就被人拽进怀里来了个锁喉，“你小子，最近胆子大了，爷的电话都敢不接。怎么，外面有人了？”

“祥吾你快松开我，”黄濑没心情和灰崎闹着玩，他现在心里全是青峰，这使得黄濑心情糟糕的很。“我刚刚是想事想得出神了。”

“呦呦呦，我没听错吧？”灰崎哥俩好地揽着黄濑的肩膀，黄濑向来是个心宽的傻蛋灰崎最清楚不过。刚刚黄濑竟然说他想心事想到没听见手机铃声？这瞬间激起了灰崎充满八卦味道的好奇心。“我们凉太小美妞不是看上哪个男人了吧？恋爱了？赶紧跟哥说说，哥特讲义气你又不是不知道。你要是不好意思哥就出面去帮你问问他如果你特别臭他能不能接受，他要敢说个不字哥就用拳头招待。”

“滚啊，祥吾。”灰崎特别喜欢拿黄濑信息素的味道开玩笑。Alpha本身是察觉不到自己身上信息素味道的，所以虽然每次黄濑释放信息素时大家都说味道超级难闻可黄濑完全没有自觉性。灰崎是黄濑信息素最倒霉的受害者，每次one on one黄濑打嗨了就会控制不住疯狂地释放信息素，灰崎总骂道，“能不能不对着我发情啊，混蛋。”

“说真的，谁让我们的小美妞这么心烦意乱不在状态啊？”灰崎又凑到黄濑面前开始八卦行为，没有信息素味道的黄濑实在是太有诱惑力了，灰崎止不住的想和他进行肢体接触。

“喂，你再敢叫我‘小美妞’我可翻脸了。”黄濑把灰崎揽在自己腰上的手打掉，语气生硬了些但却没有真的生气。“我今天遇到小青峰了，所以心情有点糟糕，祥吾你知道了就不要再惹我了。”

“呦呦呦，‘小青峰’叫得可真甜。”灰崎听黄濑夫人说过他们两家的婚约，也不知道为什么，虽然青峰和黄濑都是Alpha但这两家人似乎对这联姻仍旧十分看好，简直是闹剧一样。且不说两个Alpha因为信息素相斥这件事想要亲热就是天方夜谭，就算受得了对方的信息素以灰崎对黄濑的了解要说黄濑对青峰有感觉那太阳就从西边升起来了。“你不是喜欢上青峰大辉了吧？”

“怎么可能！”黄濑在灰崎这话一问出口就瞬间大声否认了，他自己都没想到竟然会脱口而出。“祥吾你别胡乱猜测了。话说今天你怎么来接我了？”

“今天阿姨请我去你家做客，”灰崎在纠结要不要把实情说出来，他看了眼一脸单纯的黄濑决定还是算了。“青峰也在你家，我受不了他身上的味才跑出来接你的。”

“哈？我妈也邀请小青峰了吗？”一听到青峰在家里黄濑突然放慢了脚步，刚刚那种一定要冲到青峰家看看青峰到底有没有事的心情瞬间转换成了一种十分复杂的感情，他只觉得自己还没有准备好和青峰见面。

“喂，凉太，你有没有觉得你身上信息素的味道和青峰的特别像啊？”灰崎虽然和青峰同是军人但不在一个部队里，见过几次面还是开会的时候，何况一般讲礼节的Alpha并不会轻易散发信息素。今天闻到青峰身上信息素的味道还是因为灰崎嘴碎在青峰面前好顿吹嘘自己和黄濑的关系怎么怎么铁简直是能穿一条裤子的好哥们，结果青峰似乎是吃醋了，他为了压制灰崎嚣张的气焰才没有绅士风度地释放了信息素。

“怎么可能啊，祥吾你今天好奇怪，怎么什么事都往小青峰身上扯啊？”黄濑从三岁以后就没闻到过青峰身上信息素的味道了，但是三岁前对青峰难闻的信息素味道记忆尤深。青峰毕竟是最高级Alpha，信息素的味道重一些也是等级的象征。这闻在其他Alpha鼻子里是臭气熏天，可在Omega眼里可是最美味的催情剂。虽然身边闻过黄濑信息素的人都说难闻的不行，可黄濑自我感觉应该会比青峰的强很多才对。大概是因为黄濑是一级Alpha的缘故，他并不十分擅长控制信息素，往往一激动或是一兴奋就止不住得想要散发信息素。灰崎经常讽刺黄濑说他是没发育完全的Alpha，竟然连信息素都控制不好，天底下这样神奇的Alpha他至今只听说过黄濑凉太这一人。

竟然被你发现了……灰崎今天的确是被黄濑夫人派了任务，黄濑夫人摆脱灰崎帮忙撮合一下青峰和黄濑，虽然灰崎十分不爽要把自己心目中的小美妞拐骗到青峰怀里，可黄濑夫人的请求灰崎完全没有拒绝的能力。

说到黄濑夫人这真的是一个传奇人物，虽然是生物学家却曾被帝光外貌协会评为“最美Omega”，之后也不出意外地被颜值同样很高的黄濑先生娶回了家。金发碧眼不说身材超级棒，温柔的背后却有一种让人不敢违抗的威严。

“把你往青峰身上扯？我是脑袋进水了吧。”灰崎是江湖上的老油条了，演技不说一流骗过黄濑这个一个筋的傻蛋他还是有自信的。灰崎大大咧咧地又搂住黄濑的腰整个人都贴在黄濑身上，他痞痞道，“我怎么可能把我的小美妞……我去，黄濑凉太你还真动手啊！”

灰崎把“小美妞”三个字说出口的同时脸上就挨了黄濑一拳头，幸亏他及时躲开再加上黄濑没太用力才所幸没毁容。

“凉太你是不是嫉妒哥长得太帅啊！”灰崎又凑到黄濑身边嬉皮笑脸地抱住黄濑。灰崎特别喜欢和黄濑呆在一起，黄濑身上像是天生有一种说不出口的吸引力，尤其是没味的时候灰崎恨不得天天抱着他睡觉。不过灰崎对黄濑的感情只停留在比友情更亲一点的程度上，他自知和黄濑的感情很纯洁，他们之间总是不用通过言语便能默契地达成共识，所以对于肢体的亲近两个人都坦荡荡的没什么负担。“长得帅又不是哥的错，你小子嫉妒心太强了吧？”

黄濑拍了拍胸脯装出想吐的动作，心里庆幸那拳没真的揍到灰崎脸上。灰崎再怎么说也是个军官将领，脸上带块青在士兵面前总会没面子。灰崎是黄濑的好兄弟，算是数一数二的知心哥们，说到底黄濑还是很珍惜和灰崎的友谊的。

“跟你说件好玩的事。”灰崎心想虽然青峰是一百个一千个配不上他家小美妞，可既然“大领导”黄濑夫人都发话了，他可不敢含糊了事。“我听说上面给青峰配了个Omega。”

黄濑闻言心里“疙瘩”了一下说不上是什么滋味，不难受却也不好受。小青峰有Omega后会不会故意疏远自己？那是当然的吧，都有恋人了为什么还要围着你转啊……可如果这样想，难道只有让小青峰一直单身才能留住他吗？黄濑不知道自己为什么完全接受不了青峰结婚后自己就会被他忽略掉这件事，明明和青峰呆在一起时除了被青峰捉弄和气愤地输掉比赛之外就没有其他感觉了。

“是吗，那还要恭喜小青峰了。”黄濑小声道，说这样的话完全不是出于真心，黄濑实际上有点嫉妒能拥有青峰这样完美Alpha的那个幸运儿。青峰这么优秀并不是一般人配得上的吧，黄濑是这么认为的，毕竟自己一直视他为最强劲的对手，黄濑憧憬青峰很久了。

“祥吾和凉太回来了，正好饭也快做好了。”黄濑夫人站在餐桌旁摆餐具，灰崎和黄濑在黄濑夫人安排的位置上坐好，却没看见青峰的身影。

“妈，小青峰是回去了吗？”黄濑故作轻松地问道。其实黄濑内心里非常纠结，一方面他害怕和青峰见面会非常尴尬，另一方面却对青峰要和Omega结婚这件事耽耽于怀。本来黄濑是想装作满不在乎的模样侧敲旁击看看青峰的态度，可回家后竟然没看到青峰的身影。

“凉太你是不是跟大辉一日不见如隔三秋啊，”黄濑夫人揉了揉自家儿子漂亮的脸蛋，虽然黄濑夫人口口声声说黄濑竟挑她和她丈夫的缺点长，可由于他们夫妇实在太完美了所以即使如此黄濑的外貌也是无可挑剔的英俊。“大辉说今天去你工作的地方见过你了。你从小就喜欢缠着大辉，长大了也一点没变呢。”

黄濑夫人正揭黄濑老底时青峰端着一碗汤从厨房里走了出来，他身上围着藏青色的围裙，图案是一只呆萌的小黄鸡。

这是黄濑八岁以后第一次看到穿变装的青峰。青峰的衣服很低调，一件灰色薄毛衣加上黑色休闲裤，看起来和别墅小区里的老大爷一样无害。围上和青峰高冷形象完全不相符的围裙后竟然有种萌萌的感觉……

“咔嚓”

灰崎拿起手机赶紧抓拍这不可多得的珍贵画面，青峰上校围裙照，这听起来就十分好笑的照片要是在部队里传开了一定有意思。

“啊哈哈哈，”灰崎盯着手机屏幕上皱着眉头的黑皮笑得直捶桌子，他故意忽略掉了青峰投过来的并不善意的目光。非但如此，他还把照片递给坐在一旁的黄濑看，“笑死我了，凉太你快看看，这黑皮实在太搞笑了。”

气氛突然变得尴尬起来了。青峰一直盯着揽着黄濑脖子的那只手，灰崎叫黄濑“凉太”，青峰没想到灰崎和黄濑的关系的确像灰崎声称的那样——好到想穿一条裤子。

黄濑夫人十分擅长明察秋毫，她适时地咳嗽了一下示意灰崎适可而止，非常有眼力见的灰崎听到黄濑夫人的咳嗽声后立马收敛了笑声，“没想到青峰上校还会做饭，不愧是帝光最优秀的黄金单身汉啊。”

青峰把手里的汤放在黄濑面前后坐在了黄濑对面的椅子上，黄濑夫人坐在青峰旁边。

黄濑其实早就闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道了，他记得小时候父母不在家时青峰就会给他做这种汤喝。当时黄濑一闻到是奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道就跑过来环住青峰的腿用肉乎乎的脸蛋往上蹭，黄濑这是在示好，把刚刚生青峰的闷气全抛在脑后了。

结果久而久之，青峰做的奶汁烤洋葱汤是黄濑记忆中最好吃的食物。

“啧啧，青峰上校把这汤摆在凉太面前是什么意思，专门做给我们家小美妞喝的？”灰崎的助攻方式比较激进，他总是试图激怒青峰，同时侧敲旁击地点醒黄濑青峰对他比别人都好。

“他喜欢喝。”青峰瞥了眼从他坐到黄濑对面后就一直在低头的黄濑，今天在捐精所里发生的事情说实在的青峰挺高兴的，他发现黄濑似乎不想自己离开他，虽然黄濑没有表现出想拥有他。

“凉太你低着头做什么，快点吃饭啊。这桌菜可是大辉特意为你做的，全是你喜欢吃的。”

看到青峰做的奶汁烤洋葱汤时黄濑心里突然涌出一种前所未有的感觉，因为小时候一闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道黄濑心情就变得特别好，本来在他心里恶魔形象的青峰也变成了天使。所以奶汁烤洋葱汤是带着记忆的味道的一道菜，他在黄濑心中的地位没有任何东西可以替代。

“那个……”黄濑拿起筷子夹起了一块糖醋排骨，他努力平静自己的心态装作只是随口唠家常的语气道，“恭喜小青峰啊，听说你要和Omega结婚了。”

“……”青峰能想到会把这件事告诉黄濑的只有灰崎祥吾。青峰从刚刚见到灰崎就开始怀疑他同黄濑的关系不单纯，十有八九灰崎是喜欢黄濑才会在自己面前炫耀他和黄濑的感情有多好。灰崎揽着黄濑的腰时黄濑并没有惊讶也没有想要反抗的意愿，这只能说明他们经常这么做同时黄濑并不反感。这一切的分析结果都足以作为一个借口让青峰好好揍灰崎一顿，二十年的暗恋对象被这个小他七岁的灰毛抢走了在青峰看来就是一种讽刺。“你是真心的，黄濑？”

“那当然是真心的了。”灰崎赶紧接了青峰的话茬道，“青峰上校都三十五了吧，我们二十代的人该管你叫‘大叔’才对。青峰上校再不结婚就四十岁了，到那时候生了孩子你是让孩子叫你‘爸’还是叫你‘爷’合适啊。所以啊，凉太他那是发自内心地祝福你呢！”

“祥吾你快好好吃饭别说话了！”黄濑见青峰眉头皱的厉害知道青峰生气了，灰崎和青峰谁厉害黄濑最清楚不过了。灰崎和他对打都输多赢少想和青峰比简直是天方夜谭。黄濑赶紧夹了一大块锅包肉塞进灰崎嘴里，“小青峰做菜特别好吃，你快尝尝看。”

青峰盯着黄濑琥珀色的眸子表情十分严肃，“我没答应。”

“大辉还真是个崇尚自由恋爱的人呢。”黄濑夫人闻言笑道，“不过大辉你心里是不是有喜欢的人了？”

青峰闻言对上黄濑正好也看向他的目光，虽然换上了便装可还是一副高冷的表情，“喜欢很久了。”

黄濑先移开了视线，青峰看着他说出这句话时的表情很认真，黄濑有种青峰在跟他告白的错觉。心跳有点乱了，为了掩饰这种尴尬的处境黄濑赶紧低头吃菜。

“哟，没想到青峰上校这么痴情呢。”以前灰崎没见过黄濑和青峰在一起时的模样，他但是从黄濑的口中得知黄濑生活里还有“青峰大辉”这号人物。黄濑经常提起青峰，往往都是在炫耀青峰怎么怎么强到没朋友从而侧面烘托作为青峰的对手的自己有多牛。可今天亲眼看到完全变了一个人似的黄濑他确信黄濑对青峰的感情一点儿不比青峰对他的感情少，只是因为黄濑太笨了没有发现而已。“我听说青峰上校因为违抗上级指令连升迁的机会都丢掉了不说现在正处于离职状态，原来是为了心里的小情人啊。”

听到青峰因为拒绝和上面安排的Omega结婚被迫离职了黄濑有些惊讶，青峰一直以来的理想就是成为一名上将，现在他离自己的理想渐行渐远了。虽然很自私但黄濑心里突然由衷地希望青峰口中那个爱了很久的人是自己，想到青峰会为了别人放弃理想黄濑竟然有点气不过。黄濑一直觉得自己是青峰最重视最在意的人，他们是对手。在黄濑看来可以匹敌的对手是生命中最宝贵的财富，所以这些年即使黄濑并不喜欢青峰却很在乎他的举动，因为黄濑认可的对手只有青峰一个人。黄濑要求对等的关系，虽然听上去有点强人所难，不过黄濑的逻辑就是“既然我最重视你那么你最重视的人只能是我”。但是如果青峰有了除自己以为喜欢的人，那么本来处于他们之间的对等关系就会被打破，黄濑不允许这样的事情发生。

黄濑把奶汁烤洋葱汤喝完以后青峰将收拾好的碗筷端到厨房去洗，黄濑夫人叫黄濑过去帮忙。

青峰刷碗的背影依旧很帅气，毕竟底子在那想不帅都难。黄濑走过去和青峰并排站在一起，“祥吾说的话你别太在意。”

“黄濑，”青峰把洗好的碗递给黄濑，黄濑负责把碗擦干。黄濑发现青峰从捐精所回来之后对他的态度更冷淡了，“你有没有想过，我大你十岁。”

黄濑不知道青峰为什么要提这件事。青峰大自己十岁这件事黄濑记得很清楚，每次输掉比赛这都成了黄濑安慰自己最好的借口——那个无法战胜的人大他十岁。

你很年轻，可我越来越等不起了。

“小青峰，你一直喜欢的人是我吗？”黄濑擦好最后一个盘子后拉住了转身要走的青峰的毛衣衣角，他问出了自己最在乎的问题，他无法忍受在青峰心里有比自己还重要的人存在，因为在黄濑心里青峰是最重要的人——他最憧憬和敬佩的对手。

虽然黄濑曾经很多次察觉到青峰大概是喜欢自己的，可没听到青峰的回答黄濑心里开始不安，他攥紧手里青峰的衣角仿佛一旦放手了青峰就再也不会回头了。

黄濑再次鼓起勇气问道，“小青峰对我到底是什么心情？”

“真的想知道吗，黄濑？”青峰背对着黄濑，他的声音听上去有点疲惫。对于黄濑的爱，青峰的确疲惫了。当年凭借自己的信息素改造了黄濑的性别，黄濑当然可以选择一直做个Alpha。

身为Omega的黄濑只能属于自己，可身为Alpha的黄濑是自由的，他可以和任何一个钟意的Beta或是分配下来的Omega结婚生子。

“告诉我，小青……”

青峰转身把黄濑拉进怀里，他微微低头吻住了黄濑，只是将唇压在那柔软的双唇上，没有多余的动作。即使是这样一个简单单调的吻对黄濑的冲击都不算小。

“黄濑，你给我听清楚了。”青峰右手揽住黄濑的腰把他狠狠地圈在自己怀里，左手捏住黄濑的下巴近乎绝望道，“我对你是想要亲吻的感觉，是想要做爱的感觉，是想要和你结婚生孩子的感觉。”

说罢青峰再一次吻住了黄濑，青峰知道，自己对于好胜心强的黄濑来说只是一个难以超越的对手罢了。

青峰吻过黄濑后就离开了，只留下黄濑愣在原地。黄濑突然觉得自己好卑鄙，逼着青峰把这些话说出口，却无法答复他。

“凉太，妈妈希望你去帮妈妈和大辉道歉。”黄濑夫人目睹了刚刚发生的一切，“毕竟你和大辉的一切羁绊都是因为妈妈。”

当年帝光知名生物学家发现自己儿子身上基因的秘密，偷梁换柱般地将一个Omega改造成了Alpha。

————————

之后会解释黄濑妈妈具体做了什么才会让本来是omega的黄濑变成了alpha～不用猜也知道肯定和小青峰有关系啦～


	4. Chapter 4

〔4〕

黄濑拿起青峰的军大衣出了门，灰崎见自己的任务基本完成感谢了黄濑夫人的热情款待后就得意洋洋大摇大摆地回家了。

黄濑夫人因为黄濑和青峰的事很是自责。青峰完全遗传了青峰先生的性子，凡是答应做的事他一定会做到最好。青峰的责任心极强，这也是十岁的青峰极讨厌麻烦事却还是答应会好好照顾婴儿黄濑的原因——他自知自己有责任履行青峰家同黄濑家世代的约定。

门外响起了敲门声，黄濑夫人去开了门。来者是绿间和高尾，虽是不速之客但黄濑夫人的表情仍旧波澜不惊般的平静，“进来吧。”

绿间是黄濑夫人的学生，正是因为他出师名门的缘故所以虽是Beta却被重用。黄濑夫人门下的弟子都是天赋极高的奇才，每一个都成为了赫赫有名的医药学家或是生物学家，因而成群的人挤破头地想要拜师她门下。

“老师，我这次来……”

“我绝不允许任何人伤害凉太。”黄濑夫人把沏好的茶放在绿间和高尾面前的茶几上，她知道绿间来找她做什么。绿间算是她门生里最优秀的一位，悟性很高，人也聪明。

“老师，黄濑或许会成为解放帝光所有得不到人权的Omega的英雄。”

绿间比黄濑大三岁和灰崎是同一届军校毕业生，他平时虽然和青峰、黄濑接触的机会很多但没闻到过他们身上信息素的味道。毕竟在绿间这种正经的人面前黄濑会收敛调皮的性子，灰崎和绿间同岁，可在黄濑看来灰崎更像是朋友而绿间绝对是长辈。今天绿间去捐精所找黄濑时高尾说青峰身上竟然有黄濑信息素的味道，这在绿间听来就是天方夜谭。八级Alpha身上有一级Alpha的味道？能解释这反常现象的答案只有一个——青峰和黄濑信息素的味道是一样的。

信息素像DNA一样除非是同卵双生子天底下就没有完全一样的人，就算是相近的味道等级也不会差太多。其实绿间以前对于黄濑这种武力值爆表的一级Alpha存在的合理性就表示过怀疑，那时候他还在黄濑夫人门下拜师，向黄濑夫人请教这个问题时从来都是和颜悦色的黄濑夫人是第一次训斥绿间说不要提出没有意义的问题。

黄濑从小学习能力就非常强，几乎所有事只看一遍就能完美地模仿出来，当然，功课方面的事排除在外。再加上绝非一级Alpha能够拥有的力量和瞬时爆发力，黄濑一直是绿间藏在心里的一个迷一样的存在。

高尾只是单纯地想要陪着绿间才跟绿间来黄濑家的，黄濑夫人的厉害高尾早听说了。黄濑夫人在外被称为“冷艳女王”，高尾今日一见觉得这个称呼再恰当不过。黄濑夫人的美貌的确有让人一见倾心的魅力，可那波澜不惊的美貌背后总是藏着一股让人不敢违背的压迫感和威慑力，高尾想不通这样的母亲为什么会养出黄濑那么蠢萌的儿子。

“喝茶吧，凉太去大辉家了。”黄濑夫人端起紫黑色的陶瓷茶杯优雅地喝了口茶水，高尾被黄濑夫人的贵族气质惊到的同时强烈地感受到了从她身上散发出拒绝合作的信号。高尾不由感叹黄濑夫人真是了不得，竟然可以用周身的气场说话的同时却不失优雅。

“小真，目测你不是她的对手。”高尾拽了拽绿间的衣角凑到绿间耳边怯生生地同绿间耳语道，虽然这样有失他作为一个大总攻的形象。“要不咱下次准备充分了再来？”

“老师，我不想冒犯您，但是为了帝光的……”绿间扯掉高尾拽住自己衣服的手，把茶杯端正地放好在茶几上。

“凉太出生的那一刻我获得了前所未有的幸福感，从那时起我就下定决心要让凉太成为天底下最幸福的孩子。”黄濑夫人用茶杯盖子拂去表层的茶叶后又品了口茶，“牺牲我的孩子你也未必能救得了帝光所有的Omega，我不会给任何人伤害凉太的机会。”

“我有信心让黄濑不受到伤害。”绿间扶了扶鼻尖上的眼睛，高尾对绿间的佩服又多了一层，竟然敢跟面前这个冷艳的女人进行这么多对话。

“看看现在Omega的处境，你根本改变不了总统的想法。”黄濑夫人放下手中的茶杯，拉起绿间的手微笑了一下，“真太郎你能来看老师老师很高兴，看到你心怀国家大事老师就放心了。如果没有别的事你就回去吧，老师一会儿要出门也不好留你。”

“小真，我们走吧。”高尾一听主人家都下逐客令了便赶紧拉起绿间要告辞。黄濑夫人虽然的确美得脱俗可高尾却不想和她呆在同一屋檐下，他被黄濑夫人的气场压迫的都不敢大口呼吸。高尾觉得虽然黄濑夫人长得倾国倾城，可骨子里大概是个可怕的女人。

“那绿间就先告辞了。”

等高尾和绿间走到了车站高尾才敢和绿间议论这个黄濑夫人。

“小真，你说黄濑夫人为什么不接受你的提议啊？话说你觉得黄濑有什么问题吗？”

“我猜黄濑其实是后天变成Alpha的，虽然不知道这是什么机制，但我确定这件事和青峰有关系。”绿间继续解释道，“老师之所以不同意是怕黄濑的事若是传到总统耳朵里怕总统会像对待Omega那样把黄濑抓起来让生物学家对他进行研究，这样一来黄濑就会失去了自由，并且会像实验室里的老鼠那样当成试验品。”

“黄濑夫人是为Omega维权的先锋女性，我想她一定在进行能帮助Omega获取自由的科研工作。“高尾对黄濑夫人是怀有着敬畏的心情，他的直觉告诉他黄濑夫人在寻找一种两全其美的方式，既能保全黄濑又能解放Omega。

“我会找机会再来和老师谈谈。”

黄濑在青峰家敲了很久的门却没有人来开，他知道青峰在家，但很显然青峰不想见他。黄濑抱着青峰的军大衣蹲在青峰家门口的台阶上，他对着门大喊道，“小青峰我知道你在家，你要是不来开门我今天就不走了，我黄濑凉太从来都是说到做到。”

门后传来了一声叹息，青峰开了门。

“天这么冷蹲在这干什么，快点回家。”青峰换了身藏青色的毛衣，他虽然开了门却用身体挡住了黄濑，完全没有要邀请黄濑进去坐一坐的意思。

“我给你送大衣，你落在所里忘拿走了。”黄濑把手里的大衣递给青峰，心想幸亏有大衣做借口，否则他都没法解释为什么要来青峰家。“小青峰不邀请我……”

“我累了，你快回家。”青峰打断了黄濑的话，他不知道黄濑为什么还来招惹他，青峰还没有心宽到可以和刚刚拒绝自己告白的人用平常心交谈。“有什么事日后再说。”

“我今天要住小青峰家。”黄濑上前一步想要推开堵在门口的青峰，他以为青峰见自己死缠烂打会不耐烦地放自己进去，但没想到青峰竟然死死地站在门口怎么推都推不开。

黄濑性子倔强得很，越是不让他进去他越是偏要进去。想到青峰身上有伤黄濑抬起琥珀色的眸子对青峰道，“小青峰我知道你身上有伤，我不想动手弄伤你，让我进去。”

“黄濑，你不是我的对手。”青峰一步未动，藏青色的眸子看不出一丝情愫，黄濑知道，青峰认真起来也不会看在自己的面子上放水。

黄濑讨厌被小看，尤其是被青峰小看。

因为黄濑家和青峰家只隔着一个栅栏，所以黄濑出门时只穿了薄薄的一件黄色开领毛衣，外面很冷，黄濑手冻得通红。

黄濑趁青峰不注意来了个侧踢腿想踢开青峰右手抓住的门，结果青峰竟然只凭借瞬时反应力握住了黄濑悬在空中的腿。

“黄濑，别像个孩子一样任性。”青峰松开黄濑的腿转身要关门，黄濑趁机从青峰不经意露出的缝隙钻了进去。

“哈哈，我赢了。”黄濑怕青峰抓他赶紧跑到别墅内通往二楼的楼梯旁，他冲着青峰得意地大笑道，“笨蛋小青峰，我这叫智取。”

今天在捐精所时胸口的伤就有点裂开了，刚刚为了阻止黄濑进门胳膊用力带动了胸部肌肉，现在青峰感觉胸口疼得厉害。青峰皱了皱眉，“你今晚就睡以前的屋子。”

黄濑见青峰要往卧室走知道青峰准备单方面结束掉他们的对话，可黄濑却不想，他来不是为了看青峰冷脸或是被晾在一边。

“我只在我在乎的人面前任性。”黄濑走到青峰身旁拉住了他的手，青峰手很暖和，黄濑所幸把两只手全塞进青峰双手里。

青峰低头看了眼黄濑冻得发红的手，黄濑是在门前徘徊了很久才决定敲门的？在青峰印象中黄濑是个随性的人，他做事前很少思前想后往往是想什么就做什么。

青峰握住黄濑的双手来回摩擦，黄濑的行为太像孩子了，青峰大黄濑十岁，有时候青峰会觉得黄濑活在另一个世界里，一个充满朝气的世界。

青峰不停地帮黄濑暖手但没有说什么，黄濑觉得他和青峰之间过于安静的气氛有点尴尬。黄濑缩了缩手却被青峰又抓回来，他见青峰又皱眉了只好乖乖让青峰捂手。

青峰还是开口了，黄濑刚刚说的那句话有点暧昧，他把青峰囊括在他在乎的人里。那么黄濑是什么意思，是说他们之间并不是完全没有可能的吗？青峰随口问了句，“你什么意思？”

“就……就是表面意思啊。”黄濑心里很忐忑，他来青峰这可不是为了再惹青峰生气。

青峰似乎有点失望，黄濑却不知道青峰为什么会露出那样的表情。

“我的意思是我虽然不喜欢小青峰但是在我心里我最在乎的人是小青峰你。”黄濑把心里话说出来了，他偷偷看了看青峰的表情，明明是好话可青峰听完后却没有露出喜悦的表情。

我虽然不喜欢你却最在乎你，青峰无法理解黄濑的逻辑。既然不喜欢为什么还会在乎，“不喜欢”却“在乎”这本身就是矛盾的。

不过青峰到是抓住了黄濑话里的关键词——不喜欢你。

“你什么意思？”青峰冷下脸来，在黄濑家厨房里青峰就觉得自己被黄濑耍了一道，现在又来这一套。

“小青峰为什么就听不懂我的话呢！”黄濑见青峰给他冷脸看脾气也上来了，“果然十岁的代沟根本无法逾越！”

“啧啧，黄濑凉太你够了，大晚上跑来一个大叔家你的目的到底是什么？”青峰突然把黄濑推到墙上，他眯起眼睛看着比他矮三厘米的黄濑。黄濑觉得此情此景非常熟悉，他八岁那年也是这样被青峰压在车门上，之后被青峰强吻了。青峰眉目间透露出一丝危险的味道，“你有没有想过呆在一个没有女人内心极度空虚的老男人身边，尤其是在晚上，是件很危险的事？”

“我都被小青峰你强吻过三次了还会怕你来第四次吗？”黄濑挺了挺胸对上青峰透着冷漠的眸子，他颇具挑衅意味地瞪着青峰放狠话，“来啊，谁怕谁。”

青峰闻言慢慢向黄濑靠近，黄濑表面上装作无所谓的样子实际上心里忐忑的很。青峰刚凑过来黄濑就马上闭上眼睛，结果因为紧张黄濑的睫毛一直在颤抖。

感受到青峰轻微的呼吸越来越近，黄濑双手用力按住墙以克制内心的不安。感受到一股带着清香的热气喷在右边脸上后一个轻吻落到了黄濑脸颊上。

青峰只是在黄濑脸颊上亲了一下便放开了对黄濑的禁锢，“小鬼，害怕了就快回家，别打扰我睡觉。”

“小青峰你蠢死了。”被叫“小鬼”黄濑心里不爽极了，“我才没有害怕！”

“黄濑，你不是想和我比吗？”青峰坐到沙发上，他的伤疼的厉害。黄濑胡思乱想大概是因为自己说喜欢他给他造成了很大的负担，这样的黄濑还不如以前爱和自己针锋相对的黄濑来的舒服。“谁先找到恋人算谁赢。”

“青峰大辉你是不是弱智啊！”黄濑气得冲到青峰面前揪住了青峰的领子，“我不是说过‘我不喜欢你但是最在乎你’吗！而且你不是喜欢我吗？说比‘谁先找到恋人’算什么，青峰大辉你是不是想被我揍啊？”

青峰无视了黄濑这毫无逻辑的话，如今他只想以“哥哥”的身份待在黄濑身边，不被他喜欢也无所谓，只要能待在黄濑身边就好。

“发什么呆啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑见青峰根本没有反应心底直冒火，“如果小青峰怕自己太老了再不恋爱就娶不到老婆了的话……可以和我试试。”

青峰以为自己听错了，他抬起头看向黄濑。黄濑被青峰这么一盯乱了阵脚，他怕青峰误会赶紧解释道，“我不是因为喜欢小青峰才这么说的，只是因为小青峰是我不算特别讨厌的人，而且看起来小青峰你似乎非常寂寞我才这么说……”

青峰打断了黄濑不着重点的解释，他单刀直入问道，“你想和我交往？”

“当然不是！”黄濑觉得青峰在措辞上出现了很大的问题，“是我看小青峰你太寂寞了可怜你才勉为其难地答应和你交往试试。”

“我接受你的告白了，黄濑。”青峰不知道黄濑是一时兴起还是脑袋一热，但不管怎样，既然黄濑提出了要交往青峰就不打算再放手了。青峰突然想到什么，他看着黄濑补充道，“刚刚说的话收回，今晚你睡我那屋。”

“喂，我都说了，是……小青峰，你干嘛脱衣服！”黄濑见青峰脱掉衣服光着膀子开始想入非非，“我可没说你可以碰我……”

“瞎想什么，”青峰把黄濑拉到面前，他从茶几下面拿出了一个药箱递给黄濑，“帮我上药。”

黄濑是上大学之后第一次看到青峰的上身。完美的肌肉上布满了大大小小的伤疤，胸口那里的伤是新的，渗出了血。

“小青峰不是号称最强Alpha吗，这一身的伤算怎么回事？”黄濑拿起沾着止血剂的棉布轻轻擦拭青峰胸口的伤，他没想到青峰这么厉害的人竟然也会有一身的伤疤。

“心疼你男人了？”青峰笑着揉乱了黄濑金黄色的头发，“有伤疤的男人才帅不是吗？”

“小青峰别自作多情了……”黄濑用手沿着那些疤痕的纹路来回摩挲青峰的上身，“以后不许再随便受伤了。”

“小鬼，你再摸会有什么后果你自己承担啊。”青峰抓住了黄濑在他身上乱摸的手，“我说过吧，夜里的老男人是危险的生物。”

“所以明天早上小青峰做奶汁烤洋葱汤喝。”

“哈？”黄濑思维跳跃之快让青峰完全跟不上思路。


	5. Chapter 5

〔5〕

“小青峰，你给我准备件睡衣呗，我要洗澡睡觉了。”黄濑无视了青峰对于明早要做奶汁烤洋葱汤这件事的疑惑，他拍了拍青峰的肩膀有种“小子，我很看好你呦”的领导做派。

“我的衣服你没法穿。”黄濑偏瘦，青峰比他要壮实很多。虽然他们个头差不多，可青峰却比黄濑重了将近二十斤。

黄濑闻言沉默了一会儿，他似乎在琢磨什么。青峰起身去卧室衣柜里帮黄濑找合适的衣服，他一边找一边感慨自己宠黄濑都宠惯了，真是黄濑让干什么他就干什么。

青峰的衣服都是大大咧咧的风格，黄濑看了大概不屑穿不说还会嘴碎的说“不好看”“什么破品味”之类的话。青峰在衣柜里找来一件稍长的白色衬衫，他想样式简单颜色单调黄濑应该挑不出太大毛病。

“喂，小鬼，这件你拿去穿……”青峰拿着白衬衫出了卧室，他环顾四周却没发现黄濑的踪影。“黄濑？”

没有人应答。青峰走到门口见黄濑的鞋消失了就知道他大概是怕自己会对他做出出格的事于是跑回家了，说不出的失落。黄濑像是他的光，光在的时候他周身都暖洋洋的，光消失后一切都失去了颜色。被黄濑左右心情是常事，青峰早就适应了。当年黄濑上大学时自己忙里偷闲去军校看他，结果黄濑完全不赏脸不说还躲着他，那时青峰才察觉到他曾经捉弄黄濑太多次导致黄濑讨厌他了。可十几岁的青峰有着一套独有的恋爱哲学，其精髓就是“喜欢他就要欺负他”。当然，另一精髓便是“能欺负黄濑的人只能是我”。

青峰叹了口气，他无力地栽进沙发里，也不知道黄濑说交往这事是不是闹着玩的，黄濑到是能做出一时兴起的事。胸口的伤又开始疼了，也不知真的只是伤口疼还是因为心疼。

是什么时候喜欢上黄濑的青峰已经记不清了，只记得原本神烦的小屁孩突然在他眼里变得呆萌可爱，肉乎乎的脸蛋也日益棱角分明了。结果自那时起青峰怎么看黄濑怎么顺眼，不管黄濑如何顽皮在他眼里也只剩下生性活泼可爱了。当时青峰不由自责，对大胸女无感了不说，竟然看上了一个小屁孩？简直是堕落到十八层地狱了。

青峰又叹了口气，自从喜欢上黄濑之后青峰经常叹气，他总是看着黄濑的背影，看着黄濑对别人笑。

“咚咚咚”

“小青峰你快来开门，外面好冷。”黄濑的声音从门外传来，“小青峰你不是睡觉了吧，喂，我还在门外啊！”

“回来做什么？”青峰瞥了眼身穿一身金黄色连体衣的黄濑，心里高兴却还要拜拜架子。他用右臂挣着门耍帅，“舍不得我？”

“小青峰你好好笑。”青峰做作的耍帅黄濑早看穿了，黄濑是回家去换睡衣了，他嫌青峰的衣服不符合他的品味，虽然穿在青峰身上到挺像那么回事的。“别挡着门啊，快让我进去，可冻死我了。”

“喂，小鬼，你回家就为了换这件睡衣？”青峰揪着黄濑睡衣帽子上的兔耳朵，他无法理解黄濑的审美，虽然黄濑穿这身的确很萌很可爱。

“诶诶诶，痛啊，小青峰，不许扯我耳朵。”黄濑拍掉青峰拽着他帽子的手后就往回屋里进，他看到沙发上的白衬衫拎起来看了看，“小青峰，你好色！”

“哈？”被黄濑这么莫名其妙地扣了一个“色鬼”的帽子青峰有点不爽，他可什么都还没做啊。

“哈什么哈，这件衣服是你要拿给我穿的吧？”黄濑把衣服拿到身前比量了一下，衣服将将超过他的屁股。黄濑低头看了看衣服的长度，然后情绪激动地叫起来，“你看你看，只是刚刚到屁股！小青峰大色狼，幸亏我有先见之明。”

青峰无语地看着黄濑，黄濑怎么能这么幼稚。虽然给黄濑准备这件衣服青峰的确是有私心……让黄濑穿男友衬衫什么的大概会很有趣。

“黄濑你还真幼稚。”青峰用力揉了揉黄濑的金发，黄濑赶紧把带着白兔耳朵的帽子戴在头上撤了撤身子，“刚刚都回家了还回来做什么？”

“啧啧，”黄濑伸出右手食指捅了捅青峰没受伤的那边胸膛，“小爷是怕黑妞你寂寞。得了，快去洗干净了在床上等着小爷。”

“小鬼，我是不是太久没揍你你皮痒痒了？”青峰隔着帽子揪住黄濑的耳朵，“黑妞”？黄濑这个小鬼竟然也敢拿他的肤色开玩笑。

“小青峰抱抱～”黄濑突然钻进青峰怀里用脑袋蹭了蹭青峰的胸膛，“我刚刚就穿了薄薄的一层睡衣冻死我了。”

青峰回抱住黄濑，黄濑身上的确是透着一股凉气。黄濑从小就怕冷，冬天晚上睡觉时经常趁青峰睡着了以后把冰凉的小手小脚伸进青峰的衣裤里取暖。

“小青峰身上为什么这么香？”黄濑凑近青峰使劲闻了闻，今天在所里时就闻到青峰身上散发出来的香甜的味道了。一个Alpha你闻到香甜味的原因可不多……据黄濑所知，Omega的信息素在Alpha闻起来就是甜的。黄濑心里一惊，虽然青峰又高又壮又帅活又粗大完全不像Omega，可黄濑更相信自己的鼻子。“小青峰，你该不会是……是Omega吧？”

“别瞎闻了，快点去洗澡。”青峰松开黄濑，“别胡思乱想，赶紧洗好睡觉。”

黄濑冲青峰吐了吐舌头，在青峰捉住他之前就跑进了一楼浴室里。等黄濑洗完澡躺在青峰那张King size大床上青峰都还没从他卧室自带的浴室里出来。黄濑有点紧张，他怕青峰一会儿会对他动手动脚的，毕竟青峰很喜欢他，黄濑可不敢保证青峰对他没有非分之想。

“怎么会没有啊，小青峰大概恨不得立马把我吃干抹净吧……”黄濑自言自语道，“我要不要拒绝啊，刚交往就做色色的事情会显得我很不矜持吧？”

就在黄濑胡思乱想的时候，青峰穿着浴巾拉开浴室门走了出来，看见黄濑躺在床上便关了灯。黄濑就躺在远离青峰的床边，他故意躲着青峰把被都扯到了自己这边。黄濑竖起耳朵仔细听青峰的一举一动，他敢打包票青峰会对他动手动脚，毕竟他长得好看还魅力十足。

黄濑等啊等却迟迟没等到青峰凑过来，他偷偷转身看了眼青峰，青峰竟然又拿了一床被躺在了床的另一边。不仅如此，青峰似乎连一丝想要碰黄濑的欲望都没有，他背对着黄濑呼吸很平稳……

小青峰不是睡着了吧？！

黄濑心里这个不爽，他慢慢往青峰被窝里挪，青峰完全无动于衷。黄濑感觉自己的自尊心受到了青峰的侮辱，他干脆直接掀开青峰的被窝钻了进去，黄濑用屁股顶了顶青峰的后背，结果换来青峰的一句“小鬼，你是有多动症？”

“小青峰我知道你在忍耐。”黄濑又顶了顶青峰，他用的是一种“我懂，我都明白”的语气，“装绅士什么的不适合小青峰……那个……”

青峰受不了黄濑不停地骚扰他便转过身把黄濑整个人都拉进怀里，他贴着黄濑的耳朵命令道，“睡觉。”

“哦。”这下黄濑可算老实了，他一动不动地缩在青峰怀里，虽说他刚刚在变着法子地挑逗青峰，可真被青峰搂在怀里了他又浑身紧张。

感受着青峰平稳的呼吸，黄濑又忍不住想要捉弄青峰一下，他把冰凉的脚贴在青峰热乎乎的小腿上，享受着青峰这个人体暖炉的服务。

黄濑的四肢在一年四季都凉的很这点青峰很清楚，他用左手环住黄濑的腰让他贴自己更近一些。青峰身上特别温暖，黄濑舒服地拱了拱青峰，期间还用他的兔子耳朵在青峰脸上好一顿蹭。

青峰把左手伸到黄濑脑袋下让他枕，黄濑也毫不客气地枕了上去，虽然抱怨青峰的肌肉太硬枕着一点也不舒服可黄濑却没让青峰抽走。

“小青峰，晚安。”

“快睡。”

“可是你还没和我说‘晚安’！小青峰你占我便宜！”

“说什么胡话，你个小鬼，真不该收留你。”

“我不是小鬼！还有，我现在以小青峰你恋人的身份要求你对我说‘晚安’。”

“真是个麻烦的小鬼。”

青峰用手把黄濑的脸转到自己面前在他的唇上印了个吻，黄濑傻愣愣地看着青峰脑袋瞬间就处于空白状态，发牢骚的话一句都想不起来了。

对于安静下来的黄濑很满意，青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵道了声“晚安”。

之后黄濑就老老实实地再也没敢说话，他的心“扑通扑通”跳的快极了，心想“小青峰还真是不客气，又被偷走了一个吻”。

明天再跟小青峰算接吻的账，黄濑想，现在还是老老实实睡觉才是聪明之举。


	6. Chapter 6

〔6〕

被青峰压了一夜黄濑睡得极不踏实，黄濑迷迷糊糊地抬了抬头想换个舒服的姿势，不经意间嘴唇似乎蹭到了什么了不得的东西。黄濑揉了揉睡得昏沉沉的眼睛，他看见在眼前放大的一张黑脸后吓了一跳，又和小青峰亲上了……刚刚抬头的时候不小心碰到了青峰的唇，黄濑睁眼一看，他们俩嘴唇贴着嘴唇，青峰的呼吸就喷在自己的脸上。

黄濑赶紧低下头，脸不由自主地红起来了。也不知道怎么回事，昨天在捐精所帮青峰用嘴取精时都没害羞过，可从昨天晚上在厨房里被青峰强吻了以后黄濑觉得自己变得奇怪了，他只要一被青峰亲就会心跳加速全身紧张。

“一大早的脸这么红，”黄濑动来动去早把青峰吵醒了，青峰见黄濑又是低头又是害羞捂脸的模样觉得有趣。刚睡醒青峰的嗓子还有点沙哑，他捏了捏黄濑发烫的脸蛋笑道，“你不会想要和我做……”

“小青峰你净瞎说。”黄濑背过身不让青峰看他的脸，青峰就把黄濑拉进怀里当成玩具熊一样抱着，黄濑不愤地撅着屁股来回顶青峰的小腹，结果发现青峰似乎有点勃起了……

黄濑赶紧缩回屁股，“小青峰你你你……你太色了！”

“喂，小子，这种现象在早上不是很正常吗？”青峰边说边把手伸到黄濑小腹隔着黄濑的睡衣揉着他的性器，不过一会儿黄濑的性器也微微勃起了。“你这里现在不也站起来了？”

“小青峰你还真是个无赖。”黄濑赶紧起身坐到离青峰最远的床角，他看着一脸得意的青峰心里琢磨着怎样做才能煞煞青峰的嚣张气焰。黄濑突然灵机一动，他笑嘻嘻地凑近青峰道，“敢不敢和我比赛啊，小青峰？”

青峰嘴角微微上扬，他超拽地做出“我会怕？”的口型，盯着黄濑的藏青色眸子里满是挑衅。

黄濑像个猴子似的“嗖”地一下蹿到青峰的小腹前，他勾了勾唇角一脸阴险相，只不过看在青峰眼里黄濑就是个狡猾的小屁孩，“那我们就比谁先让对方射出来！”

说罢黄濑就扒开青峰的内裤含住了青峰的性器。比起昨天在捐精所里的第一次这次黄濑算是有了一些经验，他用舌头绕着青峰的龟头舔了舔，见青峰眉头皱起来了便知道自己得逞了。黄濑得意洋洋地瞥了眼青峰，“我就先开始啦，小青峰。”

青峰没法用自己的逻辑解释黄濑帮自己口交这件事，黄濑口口声声说不喜欢他却连续两天做这种事，青峰都开始怀疑黄濑是不是真的不喜欢他了。不过既然黄濑提议要比赛青峰也不可能拒绝，他只是伸手摸了摸黄濑的性器就又胀大了一圈。

“啧啧，隔着衣服被我摸了一下就这样了，”青峰挑起黄濑卖力含住自己性器的脸庞道，“小鬼，你根本没有赢头。”

“停！”黄濑把青峰的性器吐了出来，只是被青峰摸了一下自己的性器就胀得比他用嘴含的青峰的性器还厉害，“我先去准备一下，你等会儿。”

黄濑匆匆忙忙跳下床跑到客厅，他把自己心爱的小兔子睡衣脱了下来。照刚刚那架势自己肯定会射得很快，黄濑可不想射在他心爱的睡衣里，所以他就赶紧跑来换上青峰昨晚给他找的衣服。

黄濑穿着刚刚遮住屁股的衬衫回到了青峰的卧室后又爬到青峰的小腹旁边，青峰忍不住咽了口口水。黄濑那两条白皙修长的腿全部露在外面，黑色的四角内裤因为衣服太短根本遮不住，这两条大白腿在青峰面前晃来晃去弄得他心里直痒痒，想象了一下它们缠在自己腰上的滋味……

“色峰，你又在想什么呢？”黄濑崛起屁股趴在青峰的小腹上发现青峰的性器自己就胀大了一圈，青峰以为黄濑是恼羞成怒要责备他，谁知黄濑突然笑嘻嘻道，“你一定要一直想啊，千万别停，哈哈。”

经黄濑这么一说那两条大白腿就一直在青峰的脑海里挥之不去了，黄濑咬住青峰的性器，也不管青峰疼不疼，他看着心不在焉的青峰他心里不好受，明明自己还在帮他口交！

这在黄濑眼里是比赛，可在青峰眼里就是做爱的前戏。黄濑的技术超烂，牙齿总是刮到青峰的性器，可青峰一想到黄濑现在正在为他做的事快感就从黄濑含着的地方涌到全身。

“小青峰，唔唔……”黄濑含着青峰的性器想说话，结果支支吾吾地青峰也没听清他要说什么。

黄濑用力一吮，青峰倒吸了一口凉气，他这才想到黄濑这么努力全都是为了赢他一次。

要知道这次可是机会难得，黄濑什么时候会再次脑袋抽筋提出这样让人热血沸腾的比赛都难说，青峰可不能浪费这样宝贵的可以碰触黄濑的机会。他二话不说拉着黄濑的双腿就往自己嘴边拽，他从黄濑的膝盖一直亲到黄濑的大腿根部，黄濑被他亲的就在崩溃的边缘。

“小青峰……你你耍赖！”黄濑脸比猴屁股还红，他从没被人这样亲过腿，青峰刚刚这么亲一道下来黄濑觉得自己的腿激动的直打颤。

“小鬼，不服你也可以这么干。”青峰换上了一副痞子样，他用双手握住黄濑的屁股蛋用力揉，手指还时不时地刮弄一下黄濑股沟里的小穴。“刚刚你可没说不许这样吧？”

黄濑见自己不占理便拿青峰的性器出气，他照着青峰的性器就咬了一口，见青峰疼得直皱眉才舒心了。黄濑乐颠颠地对着青峰笑，“诶呦，不好意思啊小青峰，我不小心咬上去了。”

很好，黄濑凉太，青峰心想，和我斗你还嫩了点。青峰也不反驳，他扒下黄濑的裤头照着黄濑粉嫩的性器就舔了上去。

“啊哈……小青峰……你你不许……不许这样……啊……”黄濑没想到口交的感觉竟然这么爽，他忍住不去弓起身子，一想到自己给青峰口交青峰这么泰然什么事没有一样，结果青峰给自己口交自己却不淡定地呻吟出声了都。

好丢人……黄濑简直想找个坑把自己埋了。他更加卖力地舔弄吸吮青峰的性器，不想输。

青峰察觉到了黄濑的野心，想让自己比他先射？昨天黄濑没含几口自己就射了，估计黄濑早就误会了他的性能力。青峰不准备和黄濑小打小闹下去了，他一口含住黄濑的性器用力吮吸，谁知黄濑因为前所未有的快感瞬间就射了出来。

青峰把黄濑的精液全数吞掉不说还恋恋不舍地把黄濑柱身上的白浊都舔干净了。

一切关于黄濑的事青峰都很清楚，所以为什么黄濑闻起来是甜的青峰清楚，他甚至知道如果黄濑让他碰的话他们有可能会有孩子。虽然黄濑的Omega信息素很淡，但是足以起到催情的作用了。

“小鬼，你输了。”青峰挑起黄濑不服气的脸笑道，“怎么说呢？”

“什么？”黄濑不知道青峰后一句话是什么意思。

“秒射。”

黄濑闻言就炸毛了，青峰说他“秒射”？！秒射？哈哈，黄濑感觉自己作为一个Alpha的自尊心被青峰狠狠地践踏了！

黄濑埋头在青峰胯下更加卖力地吸吮，他用舌头不停地舔舐青峰的龟头，也不顾青峰的耻毛扎得他难受。

青峰坐直了看着黄濑附在自己胯下不停地吸吮，这样的光景真是让青峰把持不住。

黄濑吸啊吸，可青峰就是不射。他不悦地吐出青峰的性器撅起嘴，他瞪着青峰埋怨道，“小青峰你就射一个能死啊。”

黄濑这话一说出口，青峰就把精液全数射在了黄濑那张倾国倾城的漂亮脸蛋上。

“小青峰你绝对是故意的！”黄濑愤怒地起身，他把脸凑到青峰身前往青峰的浴巾上蹭了蹭想用青峰自己的精液膈应膈应他。

青峰笑着把黄濑的从自己胸膛前拽起来，他捧着黄濑的脸吻了上去。黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着凑过来的大黑脸，青峰完全没有询问他的意见就吻了上来。

还有没有人权了！

黄濑用力推开了青峰，青峰擦了擦嘴角的津液，对于黄濑的阴晴不定青峰感到无比的疲惫。黄濑是前一秒跟你笑后一秒就能冲你哭的人，青峰完全摸不到他喜怒哀乐的规律。

“怎么，”青峰语气冷了下来，黄濑不喜欢和他接吻，可青峰觉得唯有接吻才是传递爱最真切的方式，做爱有时候并不是出自喜欢或爱，就像黄濑刚刚帮他口交并不是因为喜欢他一样。炮友做爱的时候不愿意接吻，就是因为他们之间没有爱，没有接吻的理由。“不是说交往吗，亲都不给亲算哪门子交往？”

“小青峰我要再比一次！”黄濑又无视了青峰的怒火，他心里念着刚刚输掉的比赛呢。“我们用做爱的方式，就是插入的那种。”

青峰略微吃惊地看着黄濑，他现在是真的糊涂了，黄濑对他是不是真得喜欢才会提出这样的比赛方式？

“别傻愣着了，咱们石头剪子布决定谁插谁。”黄濑骑在青峰身上伸出右手要和青峰划拳，青峰一听这谁上谁下居然还是说不准的事？

“石头剪子布！”青峰还没反应过来呢黄濑就单方面开始划拳了，结果青峰还是五指抱拳的状态，算是出了石头。黄濑精得很，他出了布，黄濑赢了。

不过黄濑似乎并没有为自己赢了而高兴不说看上去似乎很懊恼自己的提议。

青峰心里高兴，黄濑不想让他做受就直接让他插好了，弄得这么尴尬。青峰装作不乐意的模样道，“怎么，你想反悔？”

黄濑闻言小脖子一扬很有骨气道，“大丈夫一言九鼎，怎么可能反悔。”

青峰闻言大叫不好，黄濑难道真的想插自己？青峰根本不可能让黄濑上他，他在心里琢磨着怎么拒绝黄濑结果听黄濑嘟囔道，“黄濑凉太你个笨蛋，出布做什么！小青峰是石头，我是布，布包着石头，我就要包着小青峰……”

黄濑嘟囔道“我包着小青峰”的时候脸瞬间红到透了，他低着头害羞道，“小青峰，我要用下面含着你的那里啦，你准备好。”

青峰觉得自己嗓子发紧发干，今天是什么好日子，黄濑不仅给他口交还要同他做爱！


	7. Chapter 7

〔7〕

青峰心里热血沸腾的，他对黄濑实在没有抵抗力，见黄濑还在琢磨着怎么进行这个“布包着石头”的任务青峰想使使坏催催黄濑。青峰坐起身捏了捏黄濑泛红的漂亮脸蛋，话里全是挑衅的架势，“啧啧，害怕了？小鬼，你既然这么胆小就不该和我比划拳。”

“小青峰你以为我真的……”黄濑见青峰十分嚣张差点忍不住说出了真相，幸好黄濑的忍耐力不错，尤其是在青峰面前。黄濑做了个深呼吸，他一根手指头一根手指头地扒开青峰捏着他脸的手，“喂，黑皮，再叫一句小鬼试试。”

“怎么，想和我打一仗？”青峰见黄濑突然严肃起来觉得真有意思，黄濑在他眼里就是当年那个不服气地扒着他的腿一直喊着“再一次再一次，我一定要赢小青峰”的小黄毛而已，即使那张漂亮的脸蛋上露出的表情再愤怒再冷漠对于青峰来说黄濑也只是个孩子。青峰又抬起手照着黄濑的脸蛋捏了几下，“比我小十岁，不叫你‘小鬼’叫什么？”

“那我就一直叫你‘黑皮’！”黄濑反驳道，“还有就是不许掐我脸啊，大黑皮，破相了都。”

黄濑把衣服整理好，刚刚给青峰口交时衣服下摆蹿到黄濑胸部的位置了，右边肩膀也全部露了出来。他把双手搭在青峰的肩膀上，青峰的“大鸟”还没被塞回内裤里，黄濑往那里瞥了一眼，竖的厉害着呢。黄濑叹了口气，他站起身把自己身上的内裤扯掉随手一丢，内裤像只鸟似的飞得老远。黄濑洋洋自得，刚刚的动作既潇洒又颇具男子气概，青峰绝对是看傻眼了。

可事实上，黄濑白皙漂亮的下体袒露在青峰面前导致他整个人都要崩溃了，这绝对是老天爷给他的磨难，黄濑这个人就是老天爷给他的磨难。

青峰的喉结一直在上下动，他有点呼吸困难，面前漂亮的身体像只用尽法术卖弄风骚的狐狸精勾的他快要灵魂出窍了。青峰假装镇定地看着黄濑想知道他接下来还要怎么诱惑他，但是不管黄濑接下来要做什么青峰都打定主意了，就在今天，就在此刻，他要把黄濑吃的一根完整的骨头都不剩。

“喂，”黄濑见青峰用一种极其色气的眼神从他脱掉内裤开始就盯着他的下身，黄濑既气又觉得好笑，青峰简直太有趣了，像个没吃过荤菜的和尚。黄濑拍了拍青峰的脸，青峰回过神把目光重新移回到黄濑脸上，“我下面就那么好看啊，口水都快流出来了，黑皮君？”

“你干不干了？”青峰的“大鸟”精神的不行，为了显示他的性能之好站的笔直，柱体粗黑的吓人，黄濑很担心自己的后穴真的能吞下这种巨无霸？！

“干！我黄濑凉太说话哪有不算话过？”重新跪在青峰身体两侧坐到他的小腹上的黄濑为了解除浑身上下散发的紧张感用小穴磨了磨青峰的龟头，只听青峰在他耳边到吸了一口凉气，似乎紧张的不只是黄濑一个人。“好茶还要慢慢品呢，你急什么？”

“是，”青峰故意趁黄濑的小穴正好在他龟头正上方便用力顶了顶胯部，性器一深一浅地进了一点点。“好肉也要慢慢吃才够味。”

黄濑也不跟青峰墨迹，他皱着眉头一屁股坐了下去，青峰的性器蹭着黄濑的肠壁一路向下，它顶过黄濑的前列腺插到了很深的位置。黄濑因为太舒服了脖子不由自主地向后扬，他咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，完全不想做个淫荡的人。

青峰和黄濑都闻到了莫名其妙的甜香味，味道越来越腻人像是催情剂似的。黄濑扶住青峰的肩膀不停地上下动腰，每抽插一下黄濑都要大口呼吸一次，太舒服了，这是黄濑不曾到达过的极乐世界。

“你把这当什么了，黄濑？”青峰看着黄濑一脸隐忍的模样心里不是滋味，既然爱都做了就该不顾一切地享受这来之不易的肢体交融。青峰按住黄濑想再次抬起的腰，黄濑皱着眉头望向青峰，因为动情眸子里多了一层雾气，“你把我们的做爱当成什么了？”

“比赛哦。”黄濑忍住想要呻吟的冲动开口道，“要赢小青峰，要让先小青峰先射出来。”

“可我却把这当做恋人之间的性爱 。”青峰一个翻身将黄濑压到身下，那双藏青色的眸子里饱含了太多的感情，不甘、痛苦和不舍。青峰用双手抓住黄濑修长的双腿充满强制意味地将其缠到自己腰上，黄濑因为刚刚青峰这么折腾被青峰的性器插到高潮了。青峰抹了一手黄濑射在他小腹上的精液，“你输了黄濑。”

高潮过后浑身无力的黄濑看起来更加毫无防备，他满脸潮红地大口呼吸着，眸子却没离开过把他压在身下的暴君一刻。黄濑的衣服又乱七八糟地乱成一团，黄濑想伸手去整理一下却被青峰止住了。

青峰将黄濑的衣服掀开，他用两只带着薄茧子的大拇指轻轻摩挲着黄濑的两个乳头。黄濑扭着身子不想让青峰摸自己，青峰却俯下身贴着黄濑的左耳道，“比赛结束了，凉太。接下来，你就好好享受我给你的性爱体验，享受我作为你的恋人能给你的毫无保留的爱。”

说罢青峰把头埋进了黄濑的肩窝，黄濑身上的味道香的快把青峰逼疯了，那味道像是摄魂大法似的让青峰几度想要疯狂地贯穿黄濑。青峰细密的吻从黄濑的额头开始一直向下，鼻尖、脸蛋、嘴唇、脖子、锁骨、乳头……青峰想吻遍黄濑的全身上下每一个角落。

下身有规律地律动着，被青峰压在身下不停地抽插黄濑满脸泛红，看着青峰用力地动腰一直往自己身体里顶，黄濑脑海里竟然有种宁愿被青峰顶漏的想法。左乳乳头上的舌头像条灵活的小蛇一直在那里盘旋，被湿热柔软的舌头顶弄着，只有黄濑知道这种舒服的感觉有多么让人难堪。

青峰的双手在黄濑的侧腰和大腿根部这两个地方交替着抚摸，有时黄濑因为一波一波的快感腿部失去力气没缠紧青峰的腰时青峰就伸手强制他缠住自己。黄濑始终没有开口呻吟出一声，青峰知道这是黄濑的自尊心在作祟，他就算是被插到爽上天也忘不了他的自尊。黄濑一直就是个固执的人，他有着属于自己的一番处事原则，没有人能让他放弃掉他的原则。

下体交合处不停地传来水渍声和“啪啪”声，听得黄濑不好意思到想堵住耳朵。青峰一边抽插着黄濑一边用手指抚摸黄濑的脸，他太爱黄濑了，他自己都没想到会这么爱黄濑。如果什么时候黄濑变成了别人的丈夫或妻子，青峰怕他自己会冲动到用各种方法让这个家庭瓦解，把黄濑夺回来，不计后果的那种。

青峰用手指按揉着黄濑的薄唇，他想吻黄濑，他想用这种方式告诉黄濑他爱他。

青峰动腰的频率越来越快了，黄濑有点脱力，他只能用双手紧紧环住青峰的脖子让青峰能够尽情地在他身体里驰骋。黄濑尽自己所能用双腿缠住青峰有力的腰肢，他不由自主地开始扭腰配合青峰进入更深更舒服的地方。

“黄濑，”青峰突然把他的性器全部抽了出来，黄濑茫然不知所以地看着青峰，他有点委屈，不知道自己做了什么人青峰生气的事。黄濑刚想开口问个究竟青峰就把他翻了个面，青峰揽腰抱起黄濑让他跪趴在床上，让黄濑把他那圆润的屁股翘得更高一些。青峰用右手拇指揉了揉黄濑的后穴，那里被青峰撞得红肿不堪却十分诱人，青峰下身一热便又狠狠地将自己的性器送进了黄濑的身体里。“我们换个姿势。”

青峰似乎进入了黄濑体内另外一个通道，黄濑满头雾水不知道为什么这次被青峰插入的感觉和刚刚不一样。青峰进入了黄濑作为Omega体质保留的生殖道，这里承接着孕育生命的任务。青峰被黄濑窄热的生殖道快逼疯了，因为黄濑并非是个十足的Omega，所以他发情期身上散发的信息素并不浓。这使得他们俩人不会只因为Alpha和Omega特有的信息素相互吸引产生性冲动到无法避免的大干一场，信息素变成了性爱时的调味品，并不是完全无法抵抗的。

“凉太，你好紧。”青峰忘情地在黄濑的生殖道里抽插，虽然和刚刚在直肠道里的感觉并没有太多差别可在这里青峰突然觉得自己肩负了一种责任感。“给我生孩子，凉太。”

“小青峰……你……你别瞎说了。”黄濑上气不接下气道，他一方面要克制自己不能呻吟出来另一方面又要承受青峰给的极端快乐的享受，“我是……是Alpha啊。”

“凉太，”青峰更加卖力地动腰抽插黄濑，他快高潮了，在此之前他想得到黄濑的允许。“给我生孩子。”

黄濑无奈地回头看着一脸欲望的青峰，虽然知道不可能，可黄濑还是当做哄孩子一样答应道，“我给你生……给你生孩子……啊……”

黄濑答应的那一刻青峰射了出来，他扶住黄濑的腰亲吻着黄濑光滑白皙的后背。

黄濑察觉出了一丝异常，他扭头问道，“小青峰，你在我身体里结结了？”

青峰没有正面回答他，他把黄濑压倒在床上，他们身体相叠下体相连，青峰吻住了黄濑，吻住了他将来孩子的娘。

结结花了很长时间，期间青峰一直在做事后的爱抚工作。黄濑不耐烦地抖抖腰小声嘟囔道，“早知道就不让小青峰你射进来了，磨磨唧唧射精这么久还没完事。”

“射的越久说明你男人能力越强。”

结果黄濑毫无疑问地迟到了。被高尾骂了几句之后黄濑扶着无比酸痛的腰进了自己的取精室，他今天的客户是火神，和青峰同级的上校。火神一见到黄濑就满心欢喜，心想黄濑可真是个漂亮的人。火神的色心被黄濑一眼看穿了，结果黄濑用自己那Alpha闻起来巨臭无比的信息素招待了这个色心大起的上校同志。

帮火神检测精液是否合格时黄濑终于忍不住反胃的感觉跑到卫生间吐了一通，把早上在青峰“还没用我的奶汁烤洋葱汤喂饱你的两个小嘴”的嘲笑下喝到的真正的奶汁烤洋葱汤全数吐了出来。刚刚看火神的“大鸟”黄濑就开始反胃，他觉得恶心。后来闻到火神的信息素味黄濑实在是忍不住就跑去卫生间吐了。

黄濑十分委屈地看着高尾，吵着道，“小高尾我生病了，你快叫小绿间过来给我看看。”

在撒娇技能满点的黄濑面前高尾完全无力拒绝，何况这可是见绿间的机会，他立马答应下来去给绿间打了电话。火神在一旁心里不爽极了，这个漂亮的妞怎么闻到自己的味不兴奋不说反而吐了？

绿间匆匆忙忙地赶了过来，给黄濑诊断过后说出了一个让黄濑呆愣住的事实——黄濑怀孕了。

“小绿间你开玩笑的吧？”黄濑揪住绿间的袖子瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛望着绿间，“开玩笑的吧，开玩笑的吧？”

绿间嫌弃地看着黄濑扯住自己袖角的手，“你回去问问老师怎么回事吧。”

“呜呜，小青峰你快来接我。”黄濑无视掉了绿间的话拿起手机给青峰打了个电话，“我好像……怀了你的孩子……呜呜……”

“喂，你小子到底是个什么啊？”火神揪了揪黄濑的耳朵被黄濑瞪了一眼，“你身上的信息素味是因为你被标记了而不是因为你是Alpha？”

黄濑无视了火神乖乖地坐在捐精所休息区的沙发上等青峰来。他现在心里乱的很，明明是Alpha却怀孕了，黄濑实在想不通也稍稍过不去这个坎。

青峰十五分钟后赶到的，绿间在来时给他打电话说明了情况。青峰问绿间怎么确信孩子就是他的，绿间无比鄙夷地回道，“黄濑他就没喜欢过别人。”

黄濑一看见青峰就扑了过去，虽说两个大个子抱在一起很违和可黄濑管不了那么多，他发现自己现在特别需要青峰，他想被青峰安慰。

“小青峰，小绿间说我怀孕了，你说这怎么可能！我明明是个Alpha根本没办法怀孕啊。我说小绿间是庸医他不承认不说还打我脑袋，而且我们就做了那么一次怎么可能怀孕啊！再说就算是怀孕了，可我根本没做好心理准备啊，明明我也只是个孩子，怎么可能做另一个孩子的母亲啊！还有还有……”

“青峰，你能不能让这个神烦的家伙闭嘴啊？！”绿间被黄濑烦的要命，是omega不自知不说还把他当成了庸医，绿间都觉得自己的血压升高了。

青峰把黄濑揽在怀里微微低头吻住了黄濑，火神吓得差点吐血，在心里吐槽道，能不能不虐单身狗？！

一吻过后黄濑果然老实了。

青峰温柔地揉了揉黄濑的头发，“我告诉你是怎么回事，之后你可以选择打掉这个孩子。”

他们回了黄濑家，黄濑夫人拉着黄濑的手告诉了他所有实情。

黄濑夫人怕黄濑是Omega所以在他一出生后就立刻帮他做了DNA鉴定，她发现黄濑的DNA上有一个基因发生了突变。黄濑夫人将这个基因移植到实验鼠身上，她发现这个基因带有复制功能，它在夜间会处于激活状态并且可以复制信息素。在黄濑出生的三天后黄濑夫人没有检测出黄濑的性别，但她通过所获得的数据能够确信黄濑是Omega，只不过因为黄濑身上“复制”基因的特殊性黄濑的性别还未完全定型。黄濑夫人的研究结果表明，黄濑大概是这个世界上第一个七级Omega。

可这却加大了黄濑夫人想把黄濑改造成Beta或是Alpha的难度。想要综合掉七级omega的属性就必须要用七级Alpha或是八级Alpha的信息素，可当时生物信息素是严令禁止的违禁品，没有人敢把它当成产品生产。于是黄濑夫人就打起来青峰的主意。

青峰是八级Alpha，而且和黄濑家还有婚约，即使没有把黄濑成功地变成Alpha或是Beta黄濑夫人也准备用抑制剂帮黄濑压制气味，谎报黄濑的性别然后在黄濑成年发情时让青峰标记他。当时黄濑夫妇得知总统将在两年后下令omega全部抓起来集中生孩子，所以黄濑夫人甘愿触犯法律谎报黄濑的性别也要让黄濑自由自在地享受人生。当然，这是最坏的打算。

黄濑夫人找来了青峰，她没有隐瞒把一切都告诉了青峰，她知道青峰能听懂，八级Alpha是神一样的存在，是非常聪明的顶级物种。

青峰在得知自己的信息素能改变黄濑性别时觉得这没什么不好。黄濑夫人告诉他说这样一来黄濑的信息素味道会和他的一模一样，而黄濑对于青峰来说就是拥有两种性别的人。因为他们互相闻不到对方Alpha的信息素，所以青峰在黄濑发情期时能闻到被八级Alpha信息素掩盖的七级Omega信息素的味道。黄濑可以选择做一个Omega，但是作为Omega的黄濑只能属于青峰。

十岁的青峰还对大胸女人抱有着幻想，虽然知道黄濑仍旧可以以Alpha的身份生活，可一想到Omega属性的黄濑只能是自己的Omega青峰就有一种压力。青峰是个责任心极强的Alpha，这点像极了他父亲。青峰想到他们两家世代的约定，再想到黄濑和他是极其相配的八级Alpha和七级Omega，他没有理由拒绝履行诺言的请求。青峰在强大的责任心的要求下放弃了大胸部做起了黄濑的保姆，他几乎每天夜里都抱着黄濑睡觉，在黄濑的“复制基因”处于活跃状态时用他的信息素让这个基因记住他的味道。

黄濑身上这个神奇的基因不仅复制了青峰的信息素，就连属于八级Alpha的各种能力也都复制下来了。结果黄濑变成了等级低却能力爆表的Alpha，同时他还拥有了“copy”技能，几乎所有的事他看几遍就能做的特别好。

不过变成Alpha的黄濑作为Omega的身体结构还是保留了下来，他可以怀孕生孩子，但是只能是青峰的。爱上黄濑以后青峰到是庆幸Omega的黄濑只能是自己的，这种在生理上无法背叛他的完全属于让青峰的独占欲得到了充分的满足。

得知了真相后黄濑冲出了家门，青峰赶紧追出去拉住了黄濑。

“我知道你可能在怪我故意让你怀孕，可我没办法，黄濑，我爱你二十多年了。”青峰看着面无表情的黄濑露出了痛苦的表情，“我求你，黄濑，为我生下这个孩子，之后我会给你自由的。”

“喂，青峰大辉，”黄濑看着一脸痛苦的青峰难得认真道，“你以为我黄濑凉太是真的傻吗？”

“你什么意思……”青峰的确认为黄濑是蠢萌蠢萌的，难道不是？

“你以为我黄濑凉太真的傻到为了赢得比赛给男人口交？傻到石头剪刀布赢了还编瞎话说什么‘布包着石头’的鬼话？”黄濑看着一脸惊讶的青峰真想把他揍到满地找牙，原来在青峰心里他那么蠢？要知道黄濑可是Alpha，他霸气起来不比青峰差，他只是在喜欢的人面前示弱罢了。“要不是因为我喜欢你，你以为我会让你插？青峰大辉你太看不起我黄濑凉太了吧，好歹我也做了二十五年的Alpha，除了你之外也是打遍天下无敌手的，我会自投罗网投怀送抱把自己送到别人身下压？”

黄濑虽然是在告白可青峰听着像要打架一样，他还在分析黄濑是真的喜欢他吗？用着一副恶棍收保护费的语气告白，黄濑凉太还真就是黄濑凉太，天底下绝无仅有的奇葩。

“小鬼，既然你喜欢我为什么还装做不想和我在一起的模样？”青峰问出了心里的疑惑，他跟黄濑告过白，分别在他八岁和二十五岁的时候，可黄濑都用同样的手段，无视，拒绝了他。

“因为在感情上我不想输给你。”黄濑对上了青峰的眸子。黄濑发现自己喜欢上了青峰是在就捐精所重逢时，他发现以前和青峰种种快乐的时光全部在头脑中回放起来。那时黄濑才发现二十五年来他最在乎的人恐怕只有青峰，当年的憧憬不知道什么时候变味了，变成了喜欢。可黄濑害怕，他从未赢过青峰，他怕在感情上也输给了青峰，即使青峰在八岁时更他告白过。所以黄濑决定把自己的爱藏起来，只有在他确认过青峰真的是深深地爱着自己后再把心交出来。“小青峰你看起来很强大，即使我拒绝了你你也会很快从这段感情里走出来吧？可我没办法，如果我真的把心都掏给了一个人就再也没可能要回来了。”

“这大概是我这辈子听过最美的情话了，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑拉进怀里吻了上去。

黄濑趴在青峰胸口，“小青峰，我要给你生一堆猴子。”

黄濑怕和青峰接吻，因为被青峰吻住他就会动摇，他就想迫不及待地跟青峰表白。所以每次接吻黄濑都会傻愣愣地不说话，他心里忐忑不安，他想要拥有青峰的爱一辈子。

青峰和黄濑结婚了，灰崎在黄濑的婚礼是作为伴娘出席。他逮到机会就和黄濑抱怨道，“小美妞，肥水不流外人田，你竟然把自己流到了青峰的田里！你要是告诉我你是Omega我忍着青峰的臭味也把你给标记了！”青峰知道后想给灰崎几拳，只可惜灰崎被黄濑护着他没机会下手。

黄濑夫人把黄濑身上的“复制基因”普及于世，新婚夫妇可以自主选择是否通过体外受精形成受精卵后进行基因移植。总统下令不仅解放了所有Omega，还制定了一个“Omega计划”。凡是生下Omega的家庭每个月可以领到两万元补助直到Omega十八岁成人。市场上也允许买卖各种信息素，自此帝光的性别比例开始得到改善。

〔十年之后〕

黄濑挺着大肚子回了娘家，黄濑夫人出去了，灰崎却在黄濑家。

“哟，小美妞，又怀上了？”灰崎一边嗑着瓜子一边像看笑话一样看着黄濑，可别说，黄濑就算是怀了这么多孩子身材却也没走形。“这是老五了吧？你当年是答应青峰给他生个篮球队啊，排球队啊还是足球队啊？”

“祥吾你就知道看我笑话！”黄濑夺过灰崎手里的瓜子自己嗑了起来，“小青峰太不像话了，天天晚上都压在我身上吵着要做，结果我好不容易恢复的身材现在又胖回去了。”

“哈？你个孕夫还能和青峰做爱？”灰崎瞪大了眼睛看着结婚以后有了爱情滋润更加漂亮的黄濑问道，“你们不怕流产啊？”

“小绿间说可以用直肠做，不插进生殖道就完全没有问题不说，还有助于安抚孕夫和胎儿……”

“还有这么个说道？”灰崎摸了摸自家闺蜜的黄毛，“可怜你了，小美妞。谁叫你长这么美，青峰那个黄暴星人守着你可不是天天都要硬上几回才肯罢休。”

“可是小青峰都不关门！昨天小青峰抱着我坐在沙发上看电视的时候小辉突然跑过来把小凉压在地上，然后小凉就叫了起来。我就问小凉怎么回事，小辉说小凉在学被爸爸压着的妈妈叫床！当时小青峰不觉得害臊不说还夸小凉学的挺像！”黄濑毫无知觉自己其实在变相秀恩爱，“小青峰天天都要我不说，还经常一夜七次，完全不体谅我！洗澡的时候手也会不老实地乱摸。而且他现在每天都要早安吻、早饭吻、上班吻、下班吻、晚饭吻、洗澡吻、爱前吻、爱后……”

“停！”灰崎觉得自己快要被面前这个秀恩爱秀死人不偿命的黄毛魔头给逼疯了，他赶紧看了眼手表道，“五点了，你家黑皮下班了，快回家去。要不然他又好吃你醋，晚上折腾死你。”

“那祥吾我先走啦～明天还来找你！”

灰崎决定从此再也不帮黄濑夫人看家了。

“黄濑，”吃完晚饭青峰抱着黄濑在沙发上看电视，青峰家的老三小辉和老四小凉在地毯上打打闹闹的。“今天在沙发上……”

“不要。”黄濑一口回绝了，“小辉和小凉还在这玩呢，你怎么敢想那种事。”

“小凉，行不行再要一个小弟弟？”青峰叫住了被小辉追着跑的小凉问道。

“小凉要！”小凉闻言赶紧跑过来蹭青峰的大腿。

小辉不满地揽住小凉的腰道，“这个黑皮爱的不是你，他要和黄毛在沙发上做爱，你快和我回屋。”

黄濑不由地感叹和青峰小时候一模一样的小辉连性格都像青峰，早熟什么的更是。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰把溜号的黄濑压倒在沙发上接吻，“你给我生个足球队吧。”

“你怎么不滚啊，小青峰！”

结果黄濑给青峰生了八个孩子，小八是唯一一个女孩，大家都不由羡慕这个女孩有七个帅气爆表的哥哥，可惜小女孩是个五级Alpha……外人只有让儿子被压才能把小八娶回家……

青峰说他很幸福，因为身边一直有黄濑陪伴。

黄濑说他很不幸福，因为要一直给青峰生孩子。

结果有一个人说了谎。

黄濑知道为了和他在一起青峰忍受了二十五年的孤单，因为责任心，所以在三十五岁之前青峰一直保持单身，即使追他的人成群结队。

“小青峰，我不要再生了。”

“顺其自然。”

“顺其自然个屁，你天天压我顺其自然就是我还抵生！你要是再这样毫不节制我就去做结扎手术！”

“青峰大辉，你外面是不是有人了！”——来自两天没被青峰碰的黄濑。

青峰笑嘻嘻地把黄濑公主抱到床上扒了裤子，“我还以为你还能再忍一阵，啧啧，就那么想要我？”

“混蛋啊，小青峰，别扯我内裤，要扯就去扯你的外遇去。”

“马上就让你爽，小怨妇。”青峰得逞似的再一次把黄濑吃干抹净。

吃干抹净！

END


End file.
